


Extreme Rules

by LostInTheThicket



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alien Culture, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Alien/Human Wrestling, Bounty Hunters, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kissing in the Rain, Male-Female Friendship, Oral Sex, Science Fiction, Stargazing, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: Reggie Ross, a professional wrestler with an ambitious spirit, meets his match - and then some - with the alluring and mysterious stranger Celeste Luvendass. On a dangerous mission to retrieve a rowdy pair of intergalactic smugglers, Celeste enlists Reggie's help. Together, they join forces to fight them in an unconventional place: the wrestling ring.It's one experience that brings the two unlikely spirits closer than ever before...





	1. The Linkup

**Author's Note:**

> No words, ladies and gentlemen. Enjoy this random thing in my mind, because there's gonna be more...
> 
> Oh, so much more. <3
> 
> Updates will come whenever. Feedback will be greatly appreciated. (P.S. - This is Reggie's main finisher, the Pulse Rate: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gDMt-aDoHs)

When people often think of places they were most comfortable in, the top turnbuckle in a wrestling ring probably would be their last choice.

For **Reginald 'Reggie' Ross** , however, it was like a second home. A place where he could clear his head.

High up above the canvas, he turned to the people in the audience, hearing the suspense in their voices as he righted himself on the top turnbuckle. He performed his signature pose, one that he invented himself before stepping into a ring. Raising four fingers, he faced the crowd with a simple wink, sticking his tongue out.

It was his calling card. His way to energize himself through the roar of the crowd. 

Tired but stimulated, Reggie heard the crowd’s thunderous cheers, sensing that the end was near. He stared down his fearsome opponent, “The Big Bad” Maverick Wolfe. The BGW World Heavyweight Champion.

The soon-to-be ex-champion. 

Soaring high from the top rope, Reggie heard the crowd scream his wrestling finisher’s name…

“Pulse Rate!”

A combination of a Frog Splash and a top-rope elbow drop, his strike was true...the elbow connected against Wolfe's chest! Static lingered in the air as the referee led the crowd to repeat the penultimate three-count.

“1…2…3!”

It was over. Reggie was stunned, his expression filled with shock and joy. The bell tolled as the ring announcer made the call he thought he would never hear…

“Your winner…and the NEEEEEW BGW Heavyweight Champion of the Woooooorld…‘4K’ Cameron Knight!”

* * *

  **‘4K’ Cameron Knight**. Reggie’s wrestling persona.

Known for his innovative, high-flying moves, never-say-die attitude, and his warm, pearly-white smile, Cameron was a rarity in today’s wrestling world. A ‘babyface’ that people admired. One they looked up to. Holding the title up high, Cameron felt on top of the world. However, alone in his hotel room, it was a bittersweet feeling for Reggie.

“I did it,” he uttered with a short smile, staring at the leaf-green carpeting. "I finally did it…"

It felt amazing for Reggie. After setting out to make sure his life was better than it was and after working his ass off, it finally happened. He was a world champion. But in his heart, he knew an inconvenient truth: he still felt empty. The title was great to look at, but in the back of his mind, he frowned, knowing he was missing something. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt it.

He didn't love it. He didn't even like it. But Reggie knew it.

Despite the nagging feeling, though, the pristine glow of his new title lifted some of the weight off of Reggie's shoulders. It was a beautiful design with hues of red, silver, and gold giving it a striking look, its resemblance like that of a majestic crown. It was a bit glittery in the moonlight, too.

Well, as Reggie would soon find out, it was almost as glittery as a small, winged human appearing out of thin air…

“Well, _champ_ , you finally did it! I gotta say, not gonna lie, I kinda wish you aimed for the dick a little bit. It would’ve been _hilarious_.”

 **Kyu Sugardust** , Reggie’s personal ‘Love Fairy’, rested on the hotel bed. Her little leafy outfit was almost as interesting as her playful grin, her pink hair trickling down the edge of the bed like the room's curtains.

“Heh, well, I’ll keep it in mind when I turn heel, Sugardust,” Reggie said with a smirk, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Kyu pouted, hearing her last name from Reggie's lips - a common occurrence. “Heh, hmm. If your love life was as solid as your humour, you’d have no use for me.” She smirked back as Reggie scoffed with a laugh.

“My love life is _perfectly_ fine.”

“Didn’t seem that way when you and Beli ended up striking out.”

Reggie rolled his eyes. “I mean…Beli is a sweetheart. She’s not someone I’d have sex with, say something like, ‘Thanks for the sex, homie’, and dip.” He stared down Kyu as she joined him on the edge.

“That’s cold, champ,” she grinned, dripping self-awareness behind her smile.

“Where’s the lie, though?”

“You right, you right.” After the two shared a quick laugh, Kyu continued. “But how come you can't pull the trigger, dude?”

Reggie paused, standing up as he walked to the window of his hotel room, taking a long look at Downtown Glenberry. A university town, the bright neon lights and large buildings was a familiar sight, one that he knew all too well. However, it was a _very_ familiar sight. In his twenty-eight years of life since moving from Houston as an adult, he thought himself a native in Glenberry, trying to make it big in the professional wrestling circuit.

 _'Eyes to the sky,'_ he thought to himself, the words echoing in his mind like an alarm clock he never wanted to stop from ringing. It was a sentence, a long-standing reminder that he kept as a source of motivation, to elevate even further with unyielding ambition.

"I've poured my blood, sweat, and tears all over the mat and, hell, even the world. But…I always come back home to Glenberry. Empty." Looking back at his new championship title, Reggie sighed, turning to Kyu. “I’ve always kind of wanted…something more out of my life, y’know?”

“Well, you’re – what – a ‘World Heavyweight Champion’, now?" Kyu said, looking at the title with faint interest. "That’s legit, I guess. Besides, you woulda had _Beli,_ as well. You know, if you went on one more date with her!"

“It…” Reggie tried to explain but realizing the losing battle, he eased off. “It’s different. Beli’s a special lady. Aiko was great, too…”

Kyu smiled, her rosy cheeks blushing with pride while she crossed her legs. “Thanks, Reggie. I know! I’m pretty good.”

“But…”

 _“But?”_ Kyu looked on with sheer confusion writ all over her face.

“But…I just need someone that gets me going. A thrill-seeker! Someone that can be okay with the life I live, maybe even join me. Someone that gives me the same feelings I felt during my championship match." Reggie gestured to Kyu. "You saw how happy I was, right?”

"Hm." Kyu blinked before an impish smile curled across her face. “Oh! A motivator, huh? I see what you—”

“Not that Audrey chick you told me about. Or that Lillian girl.” Reggie walked up to Kyu, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Why?” Kyu donned a surprisingly curious look on her face.

“Not my type. Besides, I know about what you did the _last_ time you paired someone up with her.”

“That guy was on a roll! What was  _I_ supposed to do? I’m a _Love_ Fairy, not a _Friend_ Fairy. Those 'Friend Fairy' bitches are pushovers, anyways!”

“Sure, Kyu.” Reggie chuckled softly before standing up. “Look. It’s getting late. How about you do _whatever_ it is you do, change into 'wingless Kyu', and come with me for something to eat?”

“Ooh, I see.” Loving his request, Kyu changed into her sleek and sexy red-and-black dress. With a wave of her fingers, her wings disappeared as she pointed to her hair. “Pink or brown?”

“Eh. Pink. It makes you look special,” Reggie said with a smile, changing into a more casual look.

Sporting his gold-and-black bomber jacket, he stood, posing in front of a nearby mirror. He wasn’t the kind of guy to turn heads like Wolfe, but he was a charmer. At least, charming enough to make a good first impression with others. With an athletic build, he was pretty tall with hazel eyes, a light stubble, dark brown skin, and a nice faded twist – his new - and signature - physical trait.

He flashed his pretty-boy smile, admiring his and Kyu’s look as he turned to face her. “Can’t go wrong with the classics, Kyu. Nice.”

Kyu chuckled. “Oh, stoooop. You know me so well, 4K. Now come on, let’s live it up in high def!”

She led the way as she walked out of Reggie's hotel room.

“It’s just two friends hanging out,” exclaimed Reggie as he grabbed his motorcycle helmet. “And that pun’s lame as hell!”

"Uh-huh!"

* * *

It was tough to cruise around Glenberry at night. It wasn’t because of the traffic. That was fine for Reggie. Maintaining the pro wrestler lifestyle with Kyu was a welcoming challenge.

However, it had some roadblocks.

From handling the paparazzi to greeting passionate fans to spending hours training and preparing for his matches, there wasn’t a lot of time in his life where Reggie can be just… Reggie. Plus, his lifestyle with Beli was a mix he wouldn’t wish on someone as kind and caring as her. Cruising along the roads, he frowned, wondering if it didn’t seem to fit her life as well as it did for him.

However, a cruise along the streets on his motorcycle with Kyu was perfect. Kyu was adventurous and a daredevil, capable of fading into the background…literally. Despite her 'interesting' personality, she was a good friend. She was a pain in the ass, but a good friend through thick and thin. To Reggie, it wasn't entirely a nagging pain, either.

Quickly looking back at Kyu, Reggie wondered why as he spoke to her. “Hey, let’s switch things up and swing by Turtle Bay Beach for a few,” he shouted. “Sound good to you?”

Despite not being invisible, seeing people terrified of her on a motorcycle with no helmet was eerily pleasing to Kyu. “Okay, but you better have, like, the perfect place for us to eat! I’m hungry, dude!”

Reggie laughed. “Shit, you know I’m good for it! Steak and lobster?”

“Dude!” Kyu squealed a bit. “Don’t even! That’s, like, illegal where I’m from!”

“You got it!” Reggie chuckled while Kyu beamed.

“I was wrong about you! You’re not so bad, Ross! Better than that other Ross Audrey keeps talking about!”

“Yeah, man! And I’m pretty good at _Divekick,_ too!”

“Don’t get your hopes up, champ! You’re not _that_ good!” Kyu shook her head with an adorable grin as the two travelled to Turtle Bay Beach.

* * *

Staring up at the starry night sky, Reggie was home yet again.

* * *

_As a kid, he loved to take small trips with his family, gazing up at the stars at night. He loved to sit with his mother, watching the swirling patterns in the skies with childlike wonder with his brothers, giggling as his father rubbed his bald head._

_It was bonding time he would never forget…_

* * *

Relaxing beside a tree, Reggie smiled up at the sky as Kyu slowly glided next to him.

“You know, Reggie, I might not be the best at this. But your mom would’ve been proud of you,” she smiled. “I haven’t known you for a while, but you’re...different.”

Reggie beamed, appreciating a rare moment of warmth and gratitude from Kyu. “Thanks, Kyu.”

“No sweat,” she said as she returned Reggie's warm grin. “But keep it a secret. Playing favourites ain’t how I roll.” She winked.

The two shared some peace and quiet before Reggie sighed. “Well, I’ve had my alone time. Let’s go stuff our faces.”

“Awesome! Let’s go!” Reggie and Kyu started to make their way to a nearby restaurant, but not before Kyu heard footsteps.

Very close footsteps.

Kyu quickly vanished. “Easy, champ. Someone’s coming.”

Before Reggie could react, he heard a voice. Slightly mechanical but articulate, it was a feminine voice with a matter-of-fact tone…

“Stay _right_ where you are!”

Reggie followed the strange voice's command. He tried to locate the source of the sound, but no one seemed to be next to him.

“Listen, lady, I’d love to take a picture with you, but the last—”

 _"Don't_  say another word! You have something that's quite valuable to me. I would like to have it back if you don’t mind.”

 _'What?'_  Reggie said in his mind, confused as hell.

“Listen, I—”

As soon as he could mutter another word, a figure emerged from out of the blue. In the dead of night, Reggie _would_ be scared. However, the being that appeared in front of him was enthralling, to say the least.

It was a woman. Humanoid, but different…

She was a couple of inches shorter than him, but she was surprisingly taller than most women he’s met. With light blue skin and short, winding horns, her shoulder-length bangs were as white as the flag Reggie wanted to have on him. Her curvaceous body was alluring and irresistible, a sight for the senses and a feast for the eyes. Her orange eyes glimmered in the moonlight, equal parts exotic and foreboding. The woman wore a weird suit. It was blue and white, a suit that matched her skin tone with a dainty yet revealing nature.

She looked  _very_ attractive. To Reggie, she _was_ attractive. And for the first time in his life, he did the one thing he thought he would never do. He failed to make a good first impression.

He blinked, his eyes wide open with shock and a bit of fascination.

“Erm, just _what_ are you looking at, human?” the figure said, approaching him with a look of caution.

Reggie was staring at the figure's eyes before his gaze lingered on her breasts a bit. Not wanting to tempt fate, though, he stared back into her eyes.

“N-nothing. I-I-I was just…You’re blue.”

“And you are brown. What of it?”

“Well, _technically_ black, but that’s just…stupid-ass semantics." Reggie chuckled nervously. "Umm, hey, listen. I don’t know if you…”

Suddenly, Reggie heard Kyu’s voice. “Hold this for me. Don’t worry. I’ll get you out of this.”

She subtly handed him a small device. It looked weird and to Reggie, it was probably weird. Very, very weird. There seemed to be a hum around the contraption, one that resonated with another distant hum nearby.

The figure immediately took an interest to the device, sticking a hand out. “I see you have found my ship engine’s gear. If you would hand it over to me, your co-operation would be greatly appreciated.”

He wasn’t one to turn down a beautiful woman’s request, but this woman was quite the enigma, literally appearing out of thin air. Using his love of sci-fi movies, Reggie wasn’t buying her words as he slowly shook his head.

“And _why_ would I do that? Huh? Are you gonna pull a _Men in Black_ on me and wipe my mind?”

As quickly as Reggie made the joke, he heard a really sobering and clear-cut answer from the entity.

“No. I do not understand that reference, but I assure you mind-wiping capabilities are _not_ part of my repertoire. However, if need be, extreme force may be exercised against you.” A weapon – looking similar to a futuristic handgun – appeared and then disappeared in her other hand. “I won’t ask you again, human. Please hand it over.”

Reggie slowly gave the contraption to the blue-skinned figure before he paused. “How…how the hell can I trust you?”

“That object is an extremely rare gear made up of a precious alloy, one that's nonexistent in your world. It is a gear that is essential to my ship’s engine. Without it, I cannot leave this planet.” After Reggie handed the device to her, the figure smiled. “Thank you. It would be wise if you never remembered seeing me again.”

The figure started to disappear, but Reggie stopped her.

“Hey, wait! What if I don’t?” he said before the figure immediately brandished the gun, aiming it at his face. “Wait, wait!”

Her orange eyes glared with purpose, her voice calm but focused. “Your and your planet’s fate will be quite catastrophic if you divulge any information about this encounter. Choose your next words very carefully.”

Without warning, Reggie did the exact opposite. Seeing the beauty and the badassness of this mysterious figure, he stammered with his hands raised in the air.

“I w-will! But I have to say…even though you…you might kill me for this…”

“What?!” The figure raised the pitch of her voice a bit in tentative agitation. "Tell me, _human!"_

“You’re very attractive! AndIliketoknowyourname! Pleasedon’tkillme!” Reggie shouted before closing his eyes.

_SIlence._

He heard Kyu chuckle from a distance.

“You forgot to say _please_ again, _champ,”_ she whispered, watching - and loving - her 'friend' squirm in his shoes.

A sound of indignation escaped Reggie's lips before he’s stopped by…a different sound. It’s a really cute sound of pleasant surprise escaping the figure’s lips.

“Oh! Uh, hehe. Ooh. R-really?”

Reggie nodded. “Mmhm.”

“Do y-you…oh, my…do you  _actually_ think I’m attractive?” The gun immediately disappeared as her composure changed. Judging from her reaction, she was nervous, too shy to look at Reggie's face as she was flushed deep blue across her face, blushing deeply.

There were lots of comments rattling in Reggie's mind. _Yes. 100 percent. No shit. As sure as Kyu was being a shit-stirrer._

But the only word that escaped his lips sounded as meek as his body language. He nodded with a half-nervous, half-friendly smile.

“Yeah-huh.”

Based on her reaction, Reggie was surprised to see the figure gasp again, surprised that she didn’t get to hear compliments like that. Reggie wasn't sure why; after all, she looked incredible. A bombshell of a woman. One with horns and blue skin, but a bombshell nonetheless.

The two exchanged some playful eye contact; the woman giggled, biting her lip. Playful and a bit lewd, it was the sexiest giggle Reggie ever heard. A dopey chuckle came out of him as the woman giggled in response, obviously surprised by their mutual interest.

“W-well…Erm, well, thank you," the woman said, taking a second to clear her throat. "Based on the damage to my ship, I cannot seem to repair it fast enough to ensure an expeditious departure. This will help, though. So, thank you again.”

With a more pleasant tone to his voice, Reggie sighed and approached her carefully, his arm out to greet her. “I-I’m Reginald Ross, but everyone calls me…” He gulped, seeing how beautiful the figure was when she smiled. “Reggie.”

She returned the favour. Her hand felt cold, colder than normal. However, her warm welcome seemed to make it better for Reggie. “Greetings, Reginald 'Reggie' Ross. My name is—”

“Oh, shit! Is that Cameron Knight!” From out of nowhere, a young teenager’s voice was heard within earshot, appearing with a group of his friends. He spotted Reggie with the figure. “Who’s that greeting him? Come on, guys!”

“Fuck." Reggie took the figure by the hand, rushing her over to his motorcycle. "No time! Come with me!” 

Putting the helmet on the figure, he watched her blink, immensely surprised at the gesture. “Oh, my! …Why would—”

“No time to talk! Hold on to me!”

He revved up his motorcycle, quickly leaving Turtle Bay Beach with the figure behind him as they made their way to the hotel…

* * *

Upon arriving back at the hotel, not a lot of fans remained there. It was late as a couple of supporters greeted Reggie, surprised by the strange, helmet-wearing, blue-skinned figure walking hand-in-hand beside him. He quickly made his way to his room with the help of security, disregarding their questions.

Now back in his hotel room, he took off the helmet as the figure straightened her hair with a shimmy, staring at Reggie with indignation.

“And what was _that_ for?!" she huffed.

Reggie smiled sheepishly, trying to ease her worries.

“Well, you see I’m kind of _known_ around here. I get hassled on the daily. It’s fine, but I kinda like some alone time. Not all the time! Just from…time to time. Plus, I’m worried they might see you and I kinda want to avoid anyone else seeing you. So, I thought I'd bring you here!” He closed his eyes with a frown before opening them again. “It sounds stupid, I know. I'm sorry about that!”

The figure sighed, relaxing as she sat on the bed. "Don't say that. It wasn't stupid…"

The bed was fluffy and warm to the touch. She cooed a bit before sensing there was someone else in the room.

“Oh! Apologies! In any case, there is no need to apologize to me. I appreciate your candour.” The woman tilted her head somewhat as she stared Reggie down with a curious smile. “Celeste. My name is Celeste Luvendass.”

 _ **Celeste Luvendass**. _To Reggie, the name sounded just as beautiful as she was.

“Celeste,” he said, committing it to memory. “It’s a pleasure to meet ya! Hey, how about we hang out here for a minute? Get to know each other? Maybe we can have a date. It’s not that late for me, anyway.”

Celeste blushed before staring around the room. “Oh. Well…" With a light, adorable laugh, she nodded. "Sounds pleasant. What would you like to know about me?”

In a hotel room with a stranger from possibly another world, Reggie Ross never felt more uncomfortable in his life…

And he started to love it.


	2. Hidden Scene: 1 on 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first meeting in Turtle Bay Beach, Celeste and Reggie have their first conversation. A few minutes after _The Linkup_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of this as another treat to tide y'all over, my lovelies. <3
> 
> EDIT: Decided to change Celeste's guise. One time for the culture, y'all.

"…Okay, I understand."

"Bounty hunting seems to be something that you are familiar with, correct?"

"Yeah.  _Intergalactic_  bounty hunting, though?"

"Correct!"

After meeting in Turtle Bay Beach, Celeste and Reggie relaxed in Reggie's hotel room. They took the time to get to know each other as Celeste's orange eyes twinkled, intent on keeping the pleasant conversation going with her new friend.

"I'm one of the best, as well!" Celeste said, confident as she could sound.

"Hmm, alright. Might need to take a minute on that one," Reggie said, sitting in his room's couch, "but I understand. That's nice!"

The way Celeste's voice carried an air of curiosity and poise was attractive to Reggie, especially when she said his full first name. Not that many people would use it, but it sounded great coming out of her lips.

"And, if I may, I understand that you are, erm, 'a professional wrestler', correct?" Celeste crossed her slender legs, a look of genuine interest on her face. Brushing a strand of snow white hair to the side, she smiled, welcoming some worthwhile conversation with an interesting human.

Reggie nodded, trying to maintain his charm. "Yeah. And recently, the  _new_  BGW World Heavyweight Champion. Took me nearly eight years of hard work."

He pointed at the title, resting on the bed behind her. Celeste was a beautiful and captivating woman, but talking about his passion with anyone who would listen was a great feeling to him.

Placing it on her lap with a cute and observant look, Celeste's nose scrunched up a bit as she ascertained its worth. "I assume it's like gladiatorial combat, correct?"

"Well…" Reggie smiled, scratching his light stubble. "Not really. For one, we don't kill each other—"

"So, it's  _nothing_  like gladiatorial combat." Celeste watched Reggie chuckle a bit, tilting his head to the side. She maintained her dead-pan stare. "Was my previous statement humorous to you, Reginald?"

Reggie stammered. "I-I mean, there  _can_  be blood. Wrestlers have to plan it out before a match, though. Sometimes, it happens out of the…" Taking a quick look at Celeste's skin, he coughed before making an unintentional jab. "Out of nowhere. It can make for some nice moments, but it's typically meant to get the people excited."

"Have you bled before?" Celeste's eyes widened, half-worried, half-intrigued.

"Once," Reggie uttered, rubbing his face to remember a memory he didn't want to. "The match was scheduled to be an 'Extreme Rules' match. My first one." He stood up, walking over to relax in the chair near his desk. "Cut a bit of my side on a broken table."

Celeste was stunned. "What's an 'Extreme Rules' match?"

"It's just another fancy name for a hardcore professional wrestling match, but in my promotion, it's a match that's not limited to the ring. Chairs, tables…" Reggie pointed to the chair and the table as Celeste's eyes widened with wonder. "…ladders, even things like sledgehammers. Hell, the difference is you can fight anywhere. And pretty much anything you can use to hurt someone? We use it. You know…without  _really_  hurting someone." He chuckled.

Celeste, mouth agape with genuine interest, was intrigued, highlighted by her unblinking smile. "Oh! Oh, my. Sounds utterly fascinating."

"Yup. It's the closest thing to gladiatorial combat in my world."

"It sounds quite stimulating to be a part of such a chaotic event." 

"Yeah. Sometimes, it sucks, though." Reggie frowned, arms crossed as he leaned back. "Not going to lie to ya. It's pretty painful to be in a match like that."

"I hope you weren't severely injured," Celeste said timidly, a look of worry on her face.

Reggie grinned, easing her worries with a gentle, dismissive wave. "It's cool. That match took me out of it for a bit. Had some stitches, but I toughened up and I was back into the fray. Wanna see my scar?"

Waiting patiently, an eager Celeste sat on the bed. "Ooh, please, if you don't mind."

With a nod, Reggie lifted his shirt, showing Celeste a pretty deep but mended scar along his side. "Twenty stitches," he said. "They said I was a 'tough motherfucker' for a new guy wanting to be in another match so quickly."

Before a surprised Reggie, Celeste smiled, tracing the scar with a finger before she stared up at him. "Wow. You're  _definitely_  a warrior. I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Why would you copulate with your maternal caregiver?"

Reggie laughed. covering his scar with his shirt. "Oh, right, right. That's a saying on Earth. It's a swear word. You're  _definitely_  going to hear a lot of those if you're around me." He watched Celeste nod slightly, processing the thought in her mind. With a curious expression, he pointed at her. "How about you? Got any scary scar stories?"

Celeste suddenly smirked with a look of pride on her face.  _You have no idea, Reginald._

"Well, I most certainly do! During my first years as a bounty hunter, I encountered an escaped convict on Athea in the Distro galaxy, situated in the Virgo Supercluster. The same supercluster your Milky Way galaxy is located in, too!"

 _'Fuck me, she's a space nerd, too?!'_ Reggie exclaimed in his mind as Celeste continued.

"She was made of heat-strengthened glass and could create daggers protruding out of her body. She retreated in a network of caves in a desolate mountain range, trapped in an unmapped and inhospitable planet called Novira."

Reggie leaned forward, staring at the hotel door for a quick second while he spoke. "Did you…did you  _kill_  her?"

"No, no." Celeste chuckled, seeing Reggie exhale a sigh of relief. "She was more valuable alive than dead. Furthermore, it wouldn't bode well for me, given my reputation." She smiled nervously before finishing her story. "I took her to the proper authorities in her world. It was quite easy once I simply shattered her arms with…well-timed shots."

She raised her eyebrow, forming her fingers into a gun. Celeste blew the tips, subtly showing a nasty scar on her left wrist with a wink.

"Damn! You're ruthless," Reggie said. Mirroring her wonder, he stared in amazement as he traced her scar with his finger.

Celeste subtly bit her lip, enjoying Reggie's mutual interest. "She made me quite upset, Reginald! Besides, her grandstanding proved to be a nuisance at best." She sighed, rolling her eyes before she smiled, willing to keep things pleasant. "I believe I have spoken enough about our backstories. I vividly recall you were promising something to me."

She blushed a bit while Reggie, responding in kind, cleared his throat.

"Yeah, yeah. A date. You and me," Reggie uttered, trying not to stutter. "So, where would you like to go?"

"Well…"

Kyu, hidden throughout the conversation, whispered in Reggie's ear. "You're s'posed to surprise  _her_  with the location, dude! C'mon, man!"

He tried to subtly shoo her away, but Celeste used her keen eyesight to notice him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, just some dust in the air," Reggie said, grinning.

Her voice highlighting her composure and attentiveness, Celeste looked around the room with a studious gaze. "This 'hotel' room seems to be in pristine condition. Nary a speck of dust can be seen around me. In addition, your bedding is surprisingly quite sterile and, if I might add, pretty cozy." She giggled.

"Clean freak," Kyu murmured before Reggie lightly slapped her side. "Heeey!"

Reggie smiled, trying not to question why Celeste would say that or why he teased Kyu at that moment. He was like a deer caught in the headlights and, his mind too preoccupied with the thoughts of Celeste's giggles turning him into putty.

"Yeah, w-well, how about I surprise  _you_  with the location?" Reggie finally asked Celeste, emphasizing his question by gesturing to her. "Are you ready?"

"Ah, very well, sure! Certainly! I am ready. Actually…" Celeste scanned her outfit. "I might need to change. I stand out quite a bit. A moment, please…"

In a flash, she displayed a beautiful choker of alien technology, its wondrous craftsmanship easily eluding someone like Reggie. But it looked  _really_ good on her as Reggie couldn't look away. A couple of quick taps in succession later, Celeste disappeared, glimmering like fireworks in Reggie's entrance.

Kyu quickly emerged, giving Reggie quick, playful jabs. "Duuuuuuude, you're back in the game! For a second, I thought you fouled out, but damn! Even I didn't anticipate someone  _fine_  like that."

Reggie returned the favour, giddy like a schoolboy. "You think I did?! Kyu, I'm telling you, girl! …Celeste is crazy!"

"Yeah, no shit. She's crazy  _hot!_  Did you see her?"

"See her? Did you  _hear_  her?! Her voice! God damn, all those ASMR girls on YouTube would be, like, scared shitless if Celeste found out about them."

"Well, are you gonna…you know?" Kyu – like only Kyu Sugardust could – made a lewd gesture, ramming her fingers through a circle like a piston. "Huh? Huh?"

Reggie laughed, his face flushed crimson. "No! Fuck, Kyu, not yet. We just met! I mean, she's really attractive. I just don't wanna fuck it up."

As if on cue, the same sparkling, blue lights emerged in Reggie's room. From the aura, Celeste returned. "How do I look?"

Using her magic, Kyu vanished out of sight…but not before she whistled. _Hot_   _damn…_

Celeste looked radically different. Without horns and looking like a raven-haired African-American woman, her dark shocks of hair flowed past her shoulders. Combined with her poise and a sleek, purple-and-black dress, her guise provided a feast for the eyes. Her dress was modified just a bit, revealing her generous cleavage in an alluring but classy way. It left little to the imagination as she strode across the room with silver heels.

Reggie couldn't believe it, but he damn sure was happy to see it. He gulped; in his eyes, Celeste Luvendass, to him, was - and is - the definition of a femme fatale. Celeste's eyes noticed him eyeing her down, giggling in curiosity before displaying her choker once again.

"This device is known as Chameleon Gear: a multi-purpose tool for stealth and reconnaissance purposes. It's quite the nifty tool for anyone in the galaxy, especially if you have the funds to acquire one. As a result of acquiring one, I am able to manipulate disguises based on your people's most striking individuals." Celeste finished explaining, dripping with confidence behind an oddly shy smile. Are you impressed…Reggie?"

 _'Fuuuuck me,'_  Reggie murmured in his mind. In a surprising burst of confidence, he smiled with glee, not wanting to sound like a dope in front of Celeste and an invisible Kyu.

"Oh,  _absolutely,_  Ms. Luvendass," he said, holding an arm out. "And you look absolutely gorgeous! Well, shall we?"

A look of wonder highlighted Celeste's face. She nodded with a pleasant grin, happily taking Reggie's offer.

"We shall! Let us depart." She looked up into his eyes. "It'll be quite the experience having my first date with an entity from the Milky Way galaxy. Especially with a somewhat attractive Terran male. This will be…fun!"

"I'm sure it will be. Trust…me. Hey!"

Celeste laughed, seeing Reggie pout. The two shared a quick smile, blushing in their mutual interest. Despite her obvious, extra-terrestrial roots, Celeste's eagerness complimented her guise: as charming as she was attractive. Now matching Reggie in height, the two new friends made their way to the penthouse lounge, ready to start their first date.


	3. Ring Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A light chapter, planting the seeds of Celeste and Reggie's relationship...
> 
> Among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, like always, is most welcome. <3

The night was gorgeous and just right for a great date in the penthouse lounge.

At a quiet spot off to the corner, Reggie continued his conversation with the scintillating Celeste. Luckily, only a few other people seemed to be there. They all turn to the duo, an awestruck gaze on their faces. Their minds were wracked with questions.

_Who is this woman with Cameron Knight? Was she in his hotel room? She is gorgeous. Is she his new girlfriend? Her eyes are so captivating._

All eyes and minds were on the striking pair. Late at night, the onlookers disappeared back into the hotel, curious but not too curious. In the lounge and under the moonlight, it was just Celeste and Reggie. Two new friends making their first date count...

"So…Tendricide is pretty much the  _opposite_ of this, huh?" Reggie whistled. "I gotta say, Celeste, that sounds pretty crazy to me."

"Yes, that is correct," Celeste said, her stare longing for Reggie to return the gesture. Seeing that he did and moved just a little bit closer to her, she noted it with a pleasant grin. "It is not for everyone. I can promise you that. It is a cold and dangerous planet, but it's home."

"Sounds like a hell of a time."

Reggie's eyes twinkled like stars, enjoying brief talks of Celeste's home planet. Wearing an all red-and-black outfit with a stylish beanie, his curious clothing choices were a surprisingly pleasant combination to Celeste. They were clothes that ran counter to her elegant dress. In addition, his genuine interest in her life was quite different from the majority of men - and women - ogling at her from afar throughout the cosmos.

Reggie was similar - he was only human, after all. However, he seemed different to her. With raised eyebrows, she acknowledged his interest with her own twinkle in her eyes.

"Quite. That's why I became a bounty hunter after all. My skills lent credence to my  _stellar_  reputation in my corps. Safe to say, it was not easy. But I persevered." Celeste smiled before she cleared her throat. "I must apologize, Reginald. It seems as if I'm feeling a little bit dehydrated. I would like a beverage, please."

Feeling a slight nudge from behind, Reggie jumped at the opportunity and excused himself.

"I'll take care of it." Reggie shook his head. "I mean...I'll be right back."

The pair smiled at each other before Reggie sauntered inside the hotel, retreating to a place away from Celeste's curious stare.

* * *

"Kyu!"

Brandishing the relatively new Huniebee 4.1., Reggie wielded the wrist-based PDA as Kyu emerged next to him.

"'Sup, champ?" Kyu grinned.

Reggie, spooked, poked Kyu's shoulder. "Jesus! Scared the shit out of me!"

"No time to get scared!" Kyu quickly eyed the PDA. "Check it. Looks like you got a lot of Munie from your time with Beli."

Reggie checked the Huniebee.  _'8,455 Munie? Holy shit.'_

"Holy shit!" he repeated to Kyu. "I have  _that_  much Munie?"

"Yeah. That's what happens when you don't double down!"

"Definitely need a munie-to-dollar converter or something," Reggie mumbled before his eyes sparkled yet again. "Hey, that's a nice name for a signature move! 'Double Down', eh? Thanks!"

He offered an unrequited fist-bump. Opting for a good first date for Reggie, Kyu navigated the PDA, pressing a champagne button. Suddenly, a bottle of expensive champagne materialized with two champagne glasses.

"Yeah, I'm pretty smart! Talk later. Get to the datin' shit!" Her stare was like that of a proud mother as she elbowed him lightly to the lounge. "I'm watchin' you, champ…"

* * *

As he headed back to chat with Celeste, Reggie noticed her activating her Chameleon Gear with a look of panic on her face. Subtly looking at a holographic screen, she viewed data in a language he didn't recognize. Reggie surveyed the screen as Celeste, obviously perturbed, spotted him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Reginald!" She dismissed the screen, pretending to keep up appearances. "I was just—"

"No worries, Luvendass, no worries." Reggie smiled, causing Celeste to sigh in relief, returning the gesture in kind. He filled the glasses with some of the 'bubbly', his face mirroring hers from before. "Actually, well,  _you_  seem worried. Anything you'd like to talk about?"

She blushed, but this time, it wasn't because of a trace of mutual attraction.

"Erm, I'd rather not say," Celeste uttered. "I just met you and you seem like a charitable guest, but I'm afraid of getting you wrapped up in my…affairs." She was handed a champagne-filled glass from Reggie, observing the drink with a half-worried smile. "Thank you. It's just that…I value humanity's safety."

She took a sip, pleased by the taste.

"Safety? Why?" Reggie said with a worried look etched across his face. "Is something wrong?"

Celeste looked to the side before Reggie tried to ease her worries, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"There's no one here," he said in a soft voice. "Besides, you just blew my mind with all that awesome stuff about your bounty hunting adventures! I think I can handle more of your secrets."

Celeste frowned. "Erm, your cranium doesn't seem to leak out any brain matter—"

"Another expression," Reggie said with a chuckle as Celeste smiled, relieved by his support. "It means that…you're pretty great." He watched her blush, her expression laced with a faint trace of giddy shyness. "I'm ready, Luvendass. Lay it on me."

_Silence._

Celeste looked down and admired downtown Glenberry for a couple of seconds before she finally sighed.

"Very well. My planet is in the VC-92 – or Vela Capella – Galaxy. Tendricide is dangerous for many reasons, but…" She hesitated before looking into Reggie's eyes, appreciating his patience with a slight smile. "We have a bit of an ongoing war. There is a nearby planet called Chodegawa, a planet home to a race of 'extraterrestrials' well-versed in crime."

"A  _whole_  crime world?!" whispered Reggie, his mouth slightly agape. Celeste nodded. "It must be a paradise for you," he said, partaking in some champagne with her.

Chuckling softly, Celeste waved her hand dismissively. "You would think so, Reginald, but I can assure you that would be incorrect, I'm afraid. They have...illegal weaponry that matches the firepower and versatility of my own. Figuratively…and literally speaking."

Celeste noticed Reggie's eyes widen as he opened his mouth, pretending to project an invisible blast of wind.

"They..." He looked around, hoping no one was nearby to hear them. "They can breathe fire?"

Frowning, she removed a strand of hair from her face as she nodded, her eyes dim with nervousness. "Some of them can but all of them can wield it to a degree. The Chodei are extremely warm-blooded, harnessing their natural pyro-kinetic abilities to deadly effect when angered or provoked."

 _'Of course. A clash of ice and fire,'_  Reggie wondered in his mind. "Lemme guess. The Chodei. …They're not the good guys, right?" he frowned.

Celeste frowned, shaking her head. "Good and evil are antiquated placeholders, but the word 'evil' isn't  _necessarily_  the correct term. I have learned some Terran customs, specifically the tabletop role-playing game  _Dungeons and Dragons_. Based on its alignment chart, I would say that the Chodei ranges from inhabiting Chaotic Neutral to Chaotic Evil mindsets. Most of them are - as you Terrans might call them - Lawful Evil.  _Most of them._ "

Reggie couldn't believe his mind. "Oh, shit."

In the span of only a couple of hours, he had all of these crazy moments happen in his life. To top it all off, an intergalactic bounty hunter with a crazy backstory was the tip of the iceberg. An iceberg that might implode with the thought of an intergalactic war potentially happening on Earth. It was gripping. It was scary.

And whether it was Reggie's nature or the craziness of it all, it started to sound exciting to him…

"So, let me guess, what you witnessed had something to do with…" He pointed at the choker, now reappearing around Celeste's neck. Fashionable and practical, its smooth metallic material was snow-white like her natural hair. "…that, right?"

Celeste slowly nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Is that why you're here?"

Before Celeste could answer his question, she heard a sound. Though far away for anyone else to listen, her eyes darted to the left, overlooking past the Hilton Glenberry lounge. Ever attentive, Celeste spotted a bead of light in the distance - a white-hot, flickering light. At that moment, her eyes widened as the sight was familiar and ominous to her.

It was an incendiary round barreling through the air, making its way to - and through - Reggie's head.

"Get down, Reginald!" Celeste yelled, tackling Reggie to the ground.

The blazing bullet barely bounced off the edge of the railing, burning Reggie's beanie and the tips of his hair. It made contact with a portion of the lounge, turning a lounge sofa into liquefied leather.

"Fuckin' shit!" Reggie shouted, wiping some champagne off of his jacket.

He watched Celeste activate her Chameleon Gear again, transforming her sexy dress into a skin-tight latex jumpsuit with…nipple clamps.  _'Nipple clamps? That's a new one...'_

Trying to stop her, Reggie diverted Celeste's attention as she hopped on the edge. "Hey, wait!"

Shifting back into her original looks, Celeste quickly turned to face Reggie. "It would be wise if you don't follow me. Oh!" She suddenly smiled, bowing her head slightly. "Thank you for the date, Reginald. It was wonderful. By the way, I love your hairstyle."

She winked before using her legs to jump and glide through the air, using buildings as stepping stones. Reggie and Kyu watched in surprise, staring at the sight of the delicate and dangerous beauty, darting from rooftop to rooftop. Their eyes followed Celeste as she pursued a bouncing, white-hot ray of fire.

Reggie smiled, slowly but surely. "Uh, Kyu?"

"Yeah, dude?" Kyu turned to a smiling Reggie before she stared, shaking her head. "No, Reggie, don't—"

"Too late!" He rushed out of the lounge before running up to her. "Looks like the Huniebee will help me after all!"

Reggie performed his signature taunt before slapping Kyu's shoulder, dashing his way out of the hotel. A confused Kyu suddenly connected the dots, pouting as her rosy cheeks turned crimson red.

"Oh, like  _hell_  you're using the Huniebee as your fuckin' weapons gallery!" She huffed, stepping twice before floating. "Wait!  _Reg-gie!_  Stoooop!"

Kyu vanished…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Golden. And Later Days. - Thicket


	4. Tornado Tag (A Battle of Ice & Fire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing his date with Celeste, Reggie realizes that the two are kindred spirits. After getting to know each other, he realizes that she is locked in a bitter war with members of Chodegawa, a world filled with flame-based, humanoid criminals.
> 
> Unfortunately, the war seems to arrive in Earth as an incendiary round nearly takes Reggie's head off. Sensing the hostile situation, Celeste literally springs into action. Chasing after the curvy alien beauty with Kyu, Reggie gets an idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, you'll find out what _chu'ungo_ means next chapter. But it's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad. By the way, this chapter is 1,337 words long. 
> 
> Yup. I'm a child. 
> 
> All feedback is greatly appreciated. <3

Reggie sprinted out of the hotel, dashing like a long-distance runner being chased by a rampaging bull. Dashing through security and some hotel guests, he apologized as he spotted news of a chaotic scene followed by shattered window panes up above.

"Oh, fuck me," he whispered.  _'Hold on, Celeste…'_

Wielding and navigating through the Huniebee 4.1., Reggie cycled through the PDA to stop at the Gifts tab. He sees the potential items, summoning one in particular - a  _vihuela,_  a Spanish guitar-shaped string instrument. Weaving past city blocks and running in and out of buildings, he uses the tracker – combined with the shattered glass and concrete – to locate Celeste.

Kyu emerged as she ran next to Reggie in her human disguise, brown hair and all, she saw the guitar in Reggie's hands with an expression of fear on her face.

"Hold up…" She chuckled softly. "You're not thinkin'—"

"Yup!" Reggie winked at Kyu. "And it's all thanks to you!"

"First of all, champ, I don't think this is, like,  _any_  of your wrestling matches. Second, some douchebag fired a  _bullet_  at you."

"I know, Kyu!"

"A bullet with  _fire_  around it. Fire!"

Reggie rolled his eyes, stopping on a dime before he turned to face her.

"Listen, Kyu," he said, "I know that things are wild right now…" Kyu gave him a sassy look.  _"But…things_  might get wilder if Celeste finds the person – or  _thing_  – that tried to kill me!"

"And you think wielding a guitar will help you?"

"First of all, it's not a guitar, Kyu. It's a  _vihuela."_  Reggie inched closer to the source of a commotion near a dark and dingy alley. He started to whisper. "And second? I'm in my element."

They spotted Celeste engaging in hand-to-hand combat with two flaming humanoids. For Reggie, the action was too frenetic to point out any distinguishing features, but he noticed that Celeste's foes had bright red skin…

 _Really_  bright red skin.

Using an assortment of hand-to-hand fighting styles to daze and stun her attackers, she was still one woman as she groaned, reeling back from a wicked punch. A dirty shot by the smaller humanoid later, Celeste stumbled back as she winced in pain. The larger humanoid chuckled with a crackling tone to its voice, roaring like embers through the air.

"Is she fighting candles or something?" whispered Kyu.

"Let's hope we don't get burned then, hmm?" Reggie said before starting to walk out.

Safe to say, Kyu was stunned.  _"_ _We?_ Nah, bruh. This is all you."

With the skill of a weasel playing the guitar, Reggie shrugged and played a couple of notes from his vihuela, singing 'Take Me Home, Country Roads'. He quickly captured Celeste's and the humanoids' attention.

Celeste's eyes widened, darting between her attackers and Reggie. "Reginald! What on Terra are you doing? What did I just say?!"

Reggie winked, getting a good look at their foes…

The smaller humanoid looked like a young woman with a slender and nimble frame. With reddish-orange eyes, her red 'skin' looked like see-through magma with dreadlocks of fire, coupled with small flames that resembled piercings. The figure withdrew her custom high-tech pistol and engulfed her hands in man-made flames. Slightly amused, the woman chuckled at Reggie, looking as if she recognized him before.

The larger humanoid, however, was  _not_  amused. He appeared to be a man with similar but dark red skin. An intricate tattoo marked the right side of his face, wearing a fitting weapon that looked like flaming brass knuckles.

There was one key difference between both individuals. The difference? The humanoid male was a physically imposing individual.

The man's size was impressive, even by Reggie's standards as a pro wrestler. He looked like the kind of person to lift cars for fun and crushed them on his head just to say he could for laughs. But he wasn't in a jovial mood as he stared down Reggie, looking like the unlucky human shot his dog in front of him.

Reverting back to his days as a comedic heel, a scared but curious Reggie pointed at the man's bald head - a bald head wreathed in fire.

"You seem mad," he said as he played his vihuela. "Relax. Take it easy. I wouldn't worry about not having any hair. Trust me, it sucked ass as a young kid for me, too! It still sucks for you but, hey, I mean, c'mon! Bald is beautiful, my… _Chodei brother?"_

_Silence._

Kyu pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose. "Oh, Reggie, honey..."

Absolutely mortified at Reggie's words, Celeste got into a defensive stance.  _'Na, is'la...'_

Meanwhile, the woman of fire tried to hold back her laughter but failed, seeing the man irate beyond belief. She giggled profusely while Reggie winked at her, prompting her to speak with a smirk. "Oh, you think that's meant for you, Chuckles?"

"Don't know. Is it?" Reggie raised his eyebrows.

The woman held back another giggle, shaking her head with a smirk. "No. ...Fine, a little bit. But you just made my brother, like,  _really_  upset." Suddenly, the man - her fridge of a brother - growled. "But, please, by all  _means,_  don't mind me. Oh, M'rajj?"

Seeing the habitual human line-stepper before him,  **M'rajj Zamall**  turned to his sister. "Yeah, Tikka?"

With a sinister snicker,  **Tikka Zamall**  pointed at Reggie. "Show Chuckles here how we introduce ourselves. I got the Dricidian bitch."

Celeste and Reggie, eyes wide with astonished expressions, almost seemed to scoff in unison.  _"Bitch?!"_

Before the two could respond, M'rajj charged towards Reggie with the wrath of a man possessed. A worried Celeste issued Reggie to leave before he nodded, speeding - and squealing - further into the alley. Finding a small partition near some stairs, Reggie waited as M'rajj walked forward, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm getting real tired of this,  _chu'ungo._  Come out and take your ass-beating like the filthy human man I know you are."

Reggie gasped.  _'_ _Fuck you too, buddy.'_  Not really acquiescing to his demands, he looked at his vihuela before he got an idea. He used his dexterity to climb up the stairs and distract M'rajj with a half-decent rendition of  _La Cucaracha_.  _'_ _Thank you, Kyanna...'_

Spotting the foolish human, M'rajj snarled, narrowing his eyes. "You think you're a comedian?"

Reggie, despite seeing this lummox of a weird alien man, smirked. "Nope. I'm a wrestler..." Leaping through the air, he came down with the force of the instrument behind him, smashing it over the top of M'rajj's head.  _"Bitch!"_

Usually, Reggie would be confident. A guitar to the skull would cause any person to stumble and stagger. But M'rajj stood tall – being the freak of nature he is. He seemed to be relatively unhurt. And if he was, he certainly wasn't showing it.

"Bad move,  _chu'ungo,"_  M'rajj said before cocking his fist back.

Reggie gasped.  _'Shit._ _So much for my heel move.'_

Luckily for him, his slightly superior speed allowed him to dodge M'rajj's right cross. It connected with nearby concrete, scorching a portion of a wall. Reggie whipped out the Huniebee and summoned an assortment of sports balls, hurling ball after ball at M'rajj's head.

M'rajj was obviously unscathed, attempting to go for a lunging spear-like tackle, but Reggie – recognizing the move – dodged it like a scene he watched from  _The Matrix_. Leaning all the way back, he used his dexterity to contort his body, watching the Chodei brute soar right over him. M'rajj grunted in pain, getting nothing but asphalt.

"Wrestling moves against a wrestler? Heh, nah! Look at ya!" Reggie pointed at M'rajj. "Now, who's the…'choongo', bud?" He grinned, completely smug. "Yeah..."

Enraged, M'rajj roared before he gets blinded by a flash from a hidden high-definition camera from Reggie's Huniebee. He felt Reggie striking him repeatedly with a leather whip, giggling with excitement all the way.

"You frakkin' piece o'...No one whips me!"

M'rajj used a frightening burst of speed to crack Reggie with a lunging knee strike to the chest, similar to one of Reggie's patented Shining Wizards. His tree trunk of a knee brutally connected with Reggie's solar plexus, causing Reggie to double over in intense pain. Too dazed to react, M'rajj capitalized by bludgeoning Reggie with a trio of punches.

His eyes were wild with rage and malicious glee as he watched Reggie's blood spill and fly, painting a nearby chain-link fence with streaks of red. Reggie's legs buckled as his vision was blurry. He called out for Celeste - or anyone - to help him.

_'W-what the…Uh! H-Help me…'_

A chortling M'rajj, seeing Reggie almost down for the count, wound his fist all the way back, hoping to drop his annoying foe for good before he heard his sister's cries.

"Tikka! ...I'll be back for you, you sack of human garbage," he snarled before he spat in Reggie's face. The saliva was unsurprisingly hot, but not hot enough to scar Reggie's welted face. M'rajj darted out of the alley to find Tikka.

Reggie fell to the ground before Celeste, reappearing with her normal looks, arrived to help him up.

"Reginald! A-are you okay?" she stammered, seeing Reggie shake his head and whimper before he felt Celeste's body next to him. She consoled him, soothing his spirit. "I'm here now. Don't you fret."

"Where are they? W-Who…the hell were those guys?" mumbled Reggie with welts on his face.

"M'rajj and Tikka Zamall of the Zamall crime family. They are Chodei smugglers, part of a  _really_  powerful syndicate with crimes innumerable across the galaxy. I incapacitated Tikka for a brief moment, but she quickly retreated along with her brother."

"Do...do you..."

Celeste rested Reggie's head on her lap. "No, I'm afraid not. I don't know their location. However, even if I acquired it, they are  _extremely_  dangerous individuals and they are not to be trifled with! What you did was risky…"

Reggie whimpered. "I know, I know…"

Touching his forehead, Celeste smiled. "…But it was noble. Thank you, Reginald. Utilize caution next time. You underestimated M'rajj and he almost killed you. I…" She held him tight. "I wouldn't want that for you."

The pair locked eyes as Celeste wiped the spittle from Reggie's face. He smiled, appreciating her comfort. She returned the gesture, appreciating his courage.

"I just didn't want them to hurt you," Reggie murmured.

Celeste blushed a bit. "Reggie. …I—"

"I saw something!" A young child's voice was suddenly heard nearby as he headed into the alley Reggie and Celeste were hidden in. The pair locked eyes and nodded, gesturing to Celeste's Chameleon Gear. Celeste activated it as the child heard a soft, young, feminine voice.

"Are you okay, mister?" 'Celeste' said in her new disguise - a young girl barely approaching her teenage years.

She held Reggie's beanie, hoping their plan was successful. Reggie gently took it from 'Celeste', smiling as he looked at the young boy with his good eye. Stunned, he recognized him, his small stature as noticeable as his violet eyes.

He was Philip, Kyanna Delrio's now two-year-old son.

It wasn't long before Kyanna, herself, appeared right behind him. She recognized Reggie as she gasped. "Reg?! Holy…Are y-you okay, man?"

Reggie shook his head, seeing the three converge around him. "No…"

_'I'm not okay, Kyanna.'_

And at that moment, Reggie's world suddenly went dark as he collapsed on the ground…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned next time, readers.
> 
> \- Thicket


	5. Rest Holds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the lookout for Celeste, Reggie and Kyu spotted her in a battle between two intimidating figures.
> 
> M'rajj and Tikka Zamall, two members of an infamous Chodei crime family, faced off against Celeste and Reggie. Despite their unknown motives, M'rajj's skills proved to be too much for Reggie as he decked him with a vengeful knee strike to the chest before making a quick getaway.
> 
> Celeste tried to take care of Reggie's aches until they were found by Kyanna and her son Philip.  
> What happens next? Well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a taste of smut _and_ some fluff.
> 
> I'll be kinda busy tonight, so hope y'all enjoy this. All feedback will be welcomed. <3 - L.I.T.T.

Reggie opened his eyes in an almost unceremonious fashion. The dim light of an unfamiliar room welcomed him back to the world of the living, coupled with its slightly chilly temperature and its spacious appearance. He found himself in a nice, capacious bed, filled with throw pillows of various sizes - some big, some small, all of it fluffy and therapeutic.

Still sore and in a little bit of pain, he slightly turned his head to find Celeste – still in her youthful disguise – sitting next to him. She smiled, glad to see her new friend in one piece. Her appearance was quite youthful; cherry red hair flowing down to the face of a girl with chubby cheeks, paired with slightly beige-coloured skin and a pleasant, blue bow, pinned to her head.

"Are you okay, mister?" she said, her voice complimenting her disguise, oddly unchanged. "K-Kyanna, he's awake!"

Reggie watched as Kyanna entered the room with a small tray. In simple, striped pyjamas, her uniquely-coloured violet eyes lingered on him, her stare mixed with relief and worry.

"I'm here!" Kyanna frowned. "And yeah, what she said, Reg. Don't tell me you tried to suplex a burglar!"

Feeling a bit of a nagging migraine, Reggie's nose quickly picked up the approaching aromas in the room. "No. Hell no!" He raised his head a bit. "W-Where am I?"

Kyanna watched Reggie use what little strength he had to prop himself up. She frowned a bit, watching him wince in pain. "You're in my place. I just took you to the guest room. You weren't feeling so hot, so take it easy, okay?"

Reggie nodded, gritting his teeth from feeling the aches in his chest. Even though M'rajj looked like a freight train with legs, the fact that Reggie survived that fight was both disconcerting and pleasant to him. Even though the pain wasn't debilitating and despite his tolerance for pain, he felt a few bruised ribs, worrying about his future matches.  _'Wrestling's gonna suck for a while.'_

"How come you didn't take me to the hospital or something?" Reggie groaned.

"Well, it's all thanks to Aurora here." Kyanna pointed to a smiling Celeste in disguise, nodding her head to her. "If she didn't help you and figured out what was wrong with ya before Philip spotted you, a trip to the hospital would've been the least of your worries!"

Confused, Reggie turned to Celeste as she smiled, her green eyes and rosy cheeks somewhat alarming to him.

"T-Thanks, 'Aurora'," he said with a subtle wink. How Celeste assessed his injuries was just one more drop in a sea of questions for him.

"No problem, mister! I hope you're okay!" 'Aurora' said with a frown, seeing Reggie give her a thumbs-up as her frown changed to a smile.

Reggie then looked at the tray, spotting a bowl of delectable soup. Fragrant with generous portions of pork and hominy, the soup was garnished with shredded cabbage, onions, chilli peppers, and spices. Reggie also spotted a plate beside it, filled with tostadas and  _chicharrones,_  fried pork belly.

His belly rumbled with a discerning grin on his face, recognizing the dish instantly. "Pozole, huh? Oh, you're the best."

Humbled, Kyanna shook her head. "Nah, don't even worry about it, dude. Hey, it's the least I could do after what you did for Philip."

With a tender smile responding to her words, Reggie gazed at the tasty bowl of pozole, thinking about Kyanna's son.

Giving back to the community was special in its own way, but to Reggie, Kyanna was a rare soul. One of the first real friends Reggie made in Glenberry, she helped him when he was struggling. Despite her youth and her own issues, Kyanna's eager spirit motivated him to train and to take care of himself. After she had her son, allowing Philip to meet other wrestlers was the first thing Reggie did for her with his new-found fame.

To Reggie and Kyanna, they're the best of friends, their bond like that of a brother and sister to each other…

"It seemed like a while ago since we had a talk like this, huh?" Reggie turned to Kyanna as she nodded.

"Since your first world tour with your fancy-schmancy wrestling organization?" Kyanna smirked. "Yeah. It's not often we can just...relax, you know? Besides, it's kinda nuts seeing Philip walking around after crawling for months. And all because he wanted to sneak and take some cookies from the kitchen."

Reggie laughed. "Your cookies are pretty great, though."

"I know!" Kyanna frowned, her smile creeping across the right side of her face.

As Celeste looked and felt the warm bond between Reggie and Kyanna, she watched Reggie give Kyanna a friendly nudge. "Hey, speaking of little Philly, where's the little daredevil now?"

Suddenly, Kyanna checked the time.  _'Shit, it's 10:15 p.m.?!'_

"Right now? He's supposed t' be in bed because it's time for him to sleep! I'm going to make sure he brushes his teeth. I'll be back, okay?" Setting the tray on a platform, she rubbed Reggie's shoulder before stepping out of the guest room.

Celeste closed the door, changing back to her normal looks once the coast was clear. Reggie's eyes widened as he whispered to her.

"'If she didn't help me out', Celeste?" Reggie shook his head. "What did you  _do?"_

Celeste pressed her finger to his lips. "Please, you must remain quiet. I don't know how long I'll have until your significant other comes back—"

"Kyanna? No, no! She's one of my best friends. She's like a younger sister to me. Wait..." Reggie watched Celeste with wonder as she did something strange. "W-What are you doing?"

In a flash, Celeste displayed her choker before a quick flash of light made Reggie shield his eyes.

"Celeste!" He whispered with an urgent tone. "It's rude to—Oh.  _Uhhhh…"_

Now in an  _extremely_  low-cut black catsuit, Celeste quickly turned Reggie around, his back to the ceiling. She hopped on top of him, using her hands to massage his shoulders and upper back. Confused, Reggie moved his head to the side.

"…C-Celeste?"

"Yes, Reginald?" Celeste said in a slightly soothing tone. Her thumbs and forefingers worked out his kinks and aches, focused on her current task.

To Reggie, it felt like being massaged by ice cubes with hands. He raised arms in sheer bewilderment. Although he wasn't going to refuse a massage from a beautiful alien woman, he was curious.

"…Why?"

Though her voice was mechanical, Celeste's voice was quite comforting. "On my planet, this suit is made up of a sleek material that serves as a muscle relaxant and a mood enhancer. We Neo-Dricidians can use our natural body oils to help others with any aches and pains, but these suits can be used to expedite that."

"Neo-Dricidians? Didn't Tikka call you—"

"A Dricidian? Correct. She did." With a sad expression on her face, her body language changed a bit. "It's a…long story. My people are a culturally complicated race." She quickly tried to save face, dwelling on her words. "Never mind that. Just relax, Reginald. Ease your mind…"

Celeste pressed her shapely body up against Reggie, using the suit and her oils to soothe his troubles. Despite her chilly body temperature, the suit provided a strange, warm, and relaxing feeling. The comfort of the bed even caused Celeste to hum a bit. Reggie closed his eyes in wonder.

 _'God damn, this feeling is incredible.'_  Matter of fact, the sensuous massage was so incredible to Reggie, he felt his girth poking the mattress.  _'Shit.'_

"Um, thanks," he murmured. "Kinda feelin' a bit better now. Could you… flip me over?"

Celeste obliged. "Very well," she said before massaging his upper chest.

She worked her way down to his abs, mapping out Reggie's body with her hands. It was slightly chiselled, small scars from his matches highlighting his body. Celeste was slightly intrigued by his skin tone, getting some hands-on experience at human genetics. Nevertheless, his lithe and strong physique was commendable…but not as interesting as the bulge emanating from his pants.

"Um, R-Reginald…" Celeste pointed to it as he blushed.

"Oh, shit," Reggie said in shock before covering his mouth. Celeste giggled, a rather shy blush appearing on her face. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," Celeste grinned. Pulling out a small, clear vial with a dazzling, blue-and-gold liquid from her utility belt, she poured some on her hands. "It…It's quite flattering, actually."

"Flattering? Why? You're incredibly attractive," Reggie whispers, waving his hand all over Celeste's body.

Celeste started to take her time, considering her next words. "It's different on my home planet. I…" Blushing from a rare bit of open dialogue, she paused before she continued. "On Tendricide, my body type is – what you Terrans might say – a 'turn-off', I'm afraid. Plus, my clan name does me no favours."

It's at that moment Celeste heard something that caused her to gasp. Reggie scoffed. "Fuck 'em!"

"Reginald!" Celeste pouted somewhat. "They're my people! I…"

"I know, I know. But, hey, you're smart. You're classy. A space nerd, too…"

Celeste was intrigued, evident by the adorable smile on her face. "Do you like astronomy, too?"

Reggie chuckled. "As a kid, I loved it. And, hey, you're sweet when you're not on the clock, too." Celeste beamed. "And like I said before, you're obviously sexy. And you're a bounty hunter, too? Man, you're, like,  _incredible._  And if other Dricidians or, uh, Neo-Dricidians can't see it? Well, what do they know?"

With her intense cobalt blush, Celeste made a cute sound with a smile following Reggie's words, surprisingly delighted to hear those words.

"You definitely like your compliments, don't you?" Her eyes narrowed with interest, gazing into Reggie's eyes as he shrugged with a smile.

Despite being an accomplished bounty hunter, Celeste knew she wasn't  _totally_  unaware of her flaws. On the job, she was Celeste Luvendass: bounty-hunter extraordinaire. Coupled with an inquisitive mind and her own personal issues, the thrill of the hunt was easy to her. It was an escape.

But when she's not on the clock, Celeste felt like a dim star shining alone in the sky. For all of her self-confidence, her self-esteem issues, visible by her nervous frown, were a different story.

Celeste held her arm as Reggie watched with a frown. For her, everything else? Especially social moments like this? They weren't always pleasing to her. Meeting new people - especially those outside Tendricide - was an odd delight, but keeping friends was as hard as learning Earth's customs, varied as they were. With a sigh, she stared at her body before looking up at Reggie.

"I'm just…me," Celeste uttered with a half-smile, shaking her head. "I am just a lonely Dricidian girl with an old-fashioned upbringing and 'nonsensical' Neo-Dricidian beliefs. I'm great at what I do and I like who I am, but I am not perfect, Reginald." Shaking her head, her tone became straightforward, shrugging her shoulders. "No matter. It is only a mere problem. I can…"

Reggie suddenly gave Celeste a reassuring gesture, holding her shoulder. His tone was warm, so warm that Celeste stared into his eyes and made a sound of surprise.

"Well, I don't think so. I don't think it's a mere problem. Perhaps we could spend the time to get to know each other better," he said. His golden smile appeared yet again. "I mean…after all, you're one of a kind, Celeste."

Celeste softly giggled, slowly rubbing her hands over Reggie's body. She eyed his erection before turning to him, both of them realizing the lack of personal space with a blush. As their minds were filled with interest for the other, realizing their hands were on each other's bodies, they stared into each other's eyes. After a few seconds, Celeste made the first move.

As she slowly lowered one of her hands down Reggie's body, the pair connected foreheads. Reggie returned the favour, slowly using his hand to rub her back.

"Celeste?" he said, slowly leaning in for a kiss.

Leaning forward as well, Celeste exhaled softly. "Yes? …Reggie?"

Suddenly, the couple heard knocks on the guest room's door as Kyanna's voice made her presence known.

"I'm back!" She said from behind the door. "Sorry about that!"

She opened the door to spot Celeste – now as Aurora – feeding pozole to Reggie as he enjoyed the hearty, aromatic flavours.

"Mmm, mm, mmm! That's real Mexican food right there," Reggie mumbled with his mouth full. "So good! Thanks, Aurora."

'Aurora' smiled. "You sure you don't want some of this?" she said, trying to feed him a whole tostada. Reggie's eyes widened as he shook his head.

Sensing that Aurora might have seen Reggie half-naked, Kyanna attempted to shield Celeste's eyes. "Well, little lady, it's past your bedtime, too! How about we call your parents, okay?"

"It-it's okay, ma'am, I know my way back," Celeste muttered.

"Are you sure?" Kyanna raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. Thanks for helping him!" Celeste waved goodbye to Reggie as she left the room, giving him a pleasant smile before she made her way out, remembering his words.

Kyanna turned to Reggie before she raised her hand. "I got it handled, dude," she said. "Just relax, enjoy some pozole, and rest. I'll drive you back to the hotel tomorrow morning."

Closing his eyes, Reggie groaned.  _'Shit, tomorrow.'_

The wild sequence of events tonight completely took precedence over his own life. Reggie was still a wrestler, but now with a busy schedule and a whole lot of new, weird moments ahead of him. To make matters even more complicated, tomorrow night was the first day back from his world tour with BGW as champion. He nodded, realizing the importance of that very event.

"It's homecoming tomorrow night. ...Alright, yeah. Tight, tight, tight," he said.

"Ahhh! Tight, tight, tight!" Kyanna beamed wide as she hugged Reggie, trying not to aggravate his injuries. "Dude, you  _still_  remember that?! Awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah, now go on and help Aurora out. And get some rest, too,  _mija._  I'll be okay!  _…Buenas noches."_

Kyanna smiled, pressing her lips to her hand before patting Reggie's cheek.  _"Buenas noches, mijo,"_  she whispered.

Reggie nodded with a grin before seeing Kyanna leave the guest room. Alone, he laid prone on the bed before he realized someone else watched the whole event taking place. It's at that moment Kyu suddenly appeared.

"To think you were, like,  _seconds_  away from an alien handy," Kyu uttered, shaking her head. "Ugh, jealous."

Reggie stared up at the ceiling. "Not now, Kyu."

Kyu glanced over at his erection, sporting a shit-eating smirk of realization on her face. "Don't tell me you're gonna—"

Suddenly, she watched Reggie hopping out of the bed to head for the closest bathroom before turning to her. "I wouldn't stay and watch, but you're you."

As the two looked at each other, Reggie left as Kyu suddenly bit her lip, chuckling before she disappeared once again…


	6. Duality: Part I (Making His Way to the Ring...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Reggie found himself in Kyanna's house, recuperating from his wounds. Through her Chameleon Gear and her secret identity, the young Aurora, Celeste found out about Kyanna and Reggie's friendship.
> 
> She also finds out about the tasty dish, pozole, and had a brief heart-to-heart with Reggie, massaging him all the way. Their attraction to each other emerged once more.
> 
> Celeste and Reggie spend the day thinking about last night as another night approaches...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, there's more smut here, but it kinda answers one of the questions I received earlier. Enjoy. ;)
> 
> So I searched around for a quick way on the Web to make a language for the Neo-Dricidian counterculture of Tendricide. Found one and decided to wing it based on what I got.
> 
>  _"Nõk tu nũm nowũp" (Nyok ta naim no'waip)_ means "I am the bridge" in Neo-Dricidian.  
>  _"Wahãk, yĩntechu, uchoyĩnnu"_ is pronounced _wah-awk, yeen-ay-hu, u-ho-yeenu_ , also in Neo-Dricidian.  
>  _"Pa hanhũw" (Po han-eh)_ is translated and mentioned after the phrase.  
>  _Mikai and Omai_ is Mother & Father.  
> And finally... _⌰⟒⏃⎐⟒ ⋔⊬ ⌇⟟☌⊑⏁, ⊬⍜⎍ ⌇⟒⋏⌇⟒⌰⟒⌇⌇ ☌⟟⍀⌰!_ is "Depart from my sight, you senseless girl!" in old-school Dricidian.

Almost a day later, a vibrating alarm rang out in a velvet purple room, riddled with otherworldly technology, weapons, and a wide, black, egg-shaped pod. Its holographic door opened, disintegrating as a slender, white leg emerged from within.

It quickly changed to blue as Celeste, refreshed and awake from her day sleep, took a deep breath.

 _'The second week in Terra,'_ Celeste thought,  _'_ _I could enjoy one of their 'parfaits'_ _I've heard so much about.'_

In her underwear, she did just that, sampling the delicious sweetness of the yogurt and berries combined with the crunch of the granola. The sounds of her room were like her spaceship - warbling melodies, each of them dedicated to a single function. Safety. But for Celeste, the thought of safety reverberated in her mind. Later, Celeste was silent and in the middle of her spaceship quarters, meditating.

Her legs were crossed. Her eyes were closed. The silence was as calm as her focus…for most days.

With outstretched arms, Celeste tried to find her center...

" _Nõk_   _tu nũm nowũp,_ " she murmured in Neo-Dricidian, alone in her chamber. " _Wahã_ _k, yĩntechu, uchoyĩnnu. Wahãk, yĩntechu, uchoyĩnnu._ "

The mantra – as old as Tendricide itself – echoed in Celeste's mind, its song-like cadence, similar to a cool breeze, almost tried to cool her down. For her, it was the first Neo-Dricidian axiom she believed in...

 _Wahãk, yĩntechu, uchoyĩnnu._ Harmony, execution, and perfection _._ Those three words were - and still is - her mantra, forged by skill and dedication to her craft.

Celeste opened her eyes, immediately summoning a dizzying array of holographic notes with a wave of her hand. Now in her element, she was focused, her concentration fine-tuned by years of training. But today – this one day – was a bit different for Celeste.

Her late afternoon ritual felt off and unfortunately, she knew why. She dwelled on a moment of hesitation, managing to indirectly commit the one act she vowed never to do: put innocent lives in harm's scope.

Specifically, the Zamalls' scope.

"I should have never been so careless," Celeste uttered to herself. She watched the screen, reviewing her leads.  _'_ _Why would the Zamalls arrive here in the Milky Way Galaxy? Why risk an engagement here on Terra? …And why did I put Terrans in harm's way?'_

Wracked with guilt, Celeste's mind was filled with questions as she lowered her head with a frown. Thinking of Reggie, she shook her head. "Why did I put  _him_  in harm's way?"

Celeste raised her head, taking a holographic tablet recording Tikka and M'rajj's crimes throughout the galaxy.  _'Numerous property crimes, a comprehensive history of smuggling rings, numerous counts of homicide.'_ She shook her head, clutching the tablet.  _'And only covers Tikka's crimes.'_

Despite having extensive knowledge of the Zamall family, the siblings' unpredictability on a strange, new planet bolstered her worries. Although Celeste knew they were here for something, her mind raced in uncertainty, planning an immediate course of action. She stared at the screen, realizing the answers lie outside of her downed spaceship.

_'Well, if the answers I seek cannot be located here…'_

"I shall resume my mission out there," Celeste continued verbally, rising up from her stance. She started to activate her Chameleon Gear but she smiled softly, deciding against it. "Well, if there is  _one_ place I can start my investigation…"

With a wave of her hand, Celeste prompted another screen to glide through the air. Tapping on the screen, she observed the website of Reggie's wrestling federation, Breaking Ground Wrestling - now with a picture of a cheerful Reggie holding his new championship title front and center.

Observing the time – and location – of their next event, an eager smile curled across Celeste's face seeing him.

"I will start here at this… _ta_ _ping_ of 'Monday Night Fallout'," she said before gearing up for another night on Earth. "Don't disappoint me, Reginald..."

And in a flash, Celeste disappeared into the night, content with new thoughts of Reggie's grin filling her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the stadium, Reggie rested in the men's locker room. Thanks to the silence and being the lone wrestler in the room, it was minutes until showtime as he took a deep breath, dwelling on last night's chaos.

His mind raced back and forth, his thoughts forming into an uneasy amalgamation of Celeste, the Zamalls, and what happened in Kyanna's home. He glanced at the title beside him, focusing on the visual reminder of his new responsibilities as a short-haired Kyu emerged, complete with her blue-and-pink dress.

"You know, if it ain't for the fact that you're even crazier than I am, this whole wrestling thing would make me bored outta my  _mind_ …," Kyu groaned, floating aimlessly in the air.

Reggie smirked in disbelief. "I thought you liked seeing hot, sweaty men showcasing their talents."

"Well, for one, I do, but it ain't in the ring, man."

"Oh,  _really?_ Hell, I wished half the damn locker room could hear what you say sometimes."

"Ha-ha. And two? Even if it was, it'll only be a matter of time before I see your goofy-ass smile."

As if on cue, Reggie smiled as Kyu pouted adorably. "Uh-huh. Isn't that how I met you? Remember Staples Center?" He winked, causing Kyu to chuckle sarcastically.

"Yeah, of course, I remember! Scared the shit outta you in the shower," Kyu smirked, lost in her thoughts. "It wasn't  _that_ long ago too, y'know? My last client and his new girlfriend had an amazing date! Gifts, flirting, everything! Man, I could  _still_  hear the moans. And there you were; just another, older guy, helpless in love."

Reggie frowned with narrowed eyes, leaning forward with his hands on his knees. "C'mon, Kyu…"

"Don't 'C'mon, Kyu' me, my guy! It was  _you_  who thanked me for that sexy fling with Aiko, wasn't it?" Kyu teased, donning a half-naughty smirk as she noticed Reggie nod slowly. "You're welcome, by the way. As a matter of fact, you…heh…you  _definitely_  'thanked' me last night."

Reggie stared down Kyu while she raised her eyebrows. "Aw, fuck you, that wasn't fair!" he laughed.

"Ya sure?" winked Kyu. "Because, uh, I don't know 'bout  _that_  one, chief…"

 _Silence_.

* * *

_Last night, the Delrios were fast asleep in their rooms. It was all quiet, save for the actions of a single guest._

_Inside the guest bathroom of Kyanna's home, Reggie leaned against the door, standing while his eyes were closed. He took care of himself, pumping his cock in a steady rhythm. Moisturizer coated his shaft as his motions intensified, fueled by impious thoughts of Celeste's hands all over his body._

_'Gotta stop thinking about that moment,' he ruminated. S_ _uddenly, Reggie heard naughty moans and giggles from below._

_"You can think of me as Celeste if it'll get ya goin' a bit…" Kyu suddenly appeared, her eyes glazed with want. "_ _…You can even think of me. Hey, I don't mind."_

_Reggie frowned. "Uhh, not now, Kyu," he grumbled, the low tone to his voice signalling his imminent release. "Shh…"_

_"C'mon! You've been at this for minutes," Kyu whispered with a somewhat whiny voice. "Besides…you already know what I am. Can't a love fairy have needs too, d-dude?"_

_Her stuttering tipped Reggie off as he shook his head. "Wait. …Are you—"_

_"What do ya think?" Pleasuring herself, Kyu giggled, opening her mouth with a libidinous moan; she moaned, the expression on her face looking like she was about to enjoy one hell of a Tootsie Roll. "It's kind of like a leaky faucet down here."_

_Reggie tried to tune Kyu out, thinking of Celeste. The weird sequence of events last night were equal-parts crazy and eerily stimulating. But all he could think of her. He pictured her in his mind, imagining the otherworldly beauty wearing only a see-through nightgown._ _The sleek material graced her curves, complimenting her piercing orange eyes with the deep blue of the nightgown._

_Her voice, confident and sultry, rang out like a pin drop, reverberating in Reggie's mind…_

_"What are you waiting for…Reggie?"_

_Too wrapped up in his dreams, Reggie failed to notice Kyu repeating those words, shivering while she stared at Reggie's cock twitching in front of her._ _"Yeah…"_

_Unbeknownst to him, Kyu was on her knees in her underwear, grinning salaciously with a twinkle in her eye._

_This was her element. Teasing Reggie is her element._

_"Don't worry," she said, breath hitched, blushing a bit. "Uh,_   _I'm here for now. Come for me, champ…"_

_Kyu pressed her tongue under the head of Reggie's cock, ready and willing to help her client work through his sexual frustrations. She would have been lying if helping him didn't fulfill her fantasy with one of her oldest - and most headstrong - clients. She shivered in anticipation through her own subdued release, riddled with excited gasps._

_Reggie opened his eyes, the wet feeling of Kyu's tongue enough to snap him out of it. "Kyu, don't_ _…_ _don't kill my v-"_

_Kyu looked up at Reggie. "Please? …Let's stop with givin' each other shit for a minute. Can I just fuckin' taste you? Just this once?"_

_Her interesting frenemy-with-benefits relationship with Reggie was a very intriguing thought for her some nights._ _To Reggie, Kyu 'assisting' him wasn't needed, but it was about to help._ _He gritted his teeth as he felt his thighs getting rubbed._

_"Please?" insisted Kyu once more, true to her love fairy-related needs._

_Reggie slowly smiled. "…Fuck. Alright. Ready for me?" he panted, holding Kyu's face._

_Kyu's eyes flared up with a grin, rubbing herself faster and needier than before. "Mmm, uh-huh. F.W.B., man. Just…shut me up while I-I…"_

_Closing his eyes again, Reggie growled quietly as his load flowed out of him, coating Kyu's tongue and face. Her hasty, high-pitched moans followed as she bobbed her head back and forth, stroking and deepthroating him with muffled whimpers. With Reggie helping her, she milked him dry, feeling his cum paint the back of her throat as drops of it fell between her breasts. With a shiver and a rapturous look at Reggie, Kyu slowly pulled back, enjoying Reggie pulling her forward one last time, taking in their afterglow with satisfaction._

_Swishing it around, Kyu swallowed his cum with a pleased moan. "God! It was...so much," she whispered._

_"Satisfied?" Reggie sighed as he sat down on the tiled bathroom floor. He made sure Kyu enjoyed every bit as he rubbed her lips clean, giving her a quick but incredibly soft kiss._

_"I'm gonna be!" Kyu moaned, staring at Reggie, his kiss now the only thing on her mind. "Heh, what would you do without me? You're welcome for the stamina training, champ. And, uh, thanks for the chocolate smoothie."_

_Turned on, Kyu kissed Reggie back as she faded from sight, ready for her own shameless night of solitary sin…_

* * *

Remembering her fun, Kyu giggled.

"You loved it though, still. Don't lie," she sang. "I know I diiiiiid. Besides, consider the Sexuality Stone a freebie from me." She pointed at an object in Reggie's hand. It was a ruby-like gem, a teardrop embedded on it.

Silent, Reggie shook his head. "No worries. Three down, four more to go. I'll sort it - and you - out later, Sugardust." He sighed, mentally preparing himself. _'C'mon, Reggie. It's almost showtime…'_

Pouting again at the sound of her last name, Kyu pressed her middle finger to her lips, blowing him a kiss as she faded…but not before a parting shot.

"Yo, don't cheese me, Reggie. You know I know your moves," she said. "If you say my last name again, imma give you an elbow drop  _right_  to the dick."

Reggie smirked at Kyu's paltry threat. "Please, lovebug, that ain't what you did to my dick last night," he said, laughing with playful confidence.

Surprisingly stunned, Kyu made a bewildering sound from her mouth with a grin. "Sometimes, Ross, I just wanna fuckin'—"

Suddenly, a familiar figure entered the room: Maverick Wolfe. In the ring, he was the top villain of BGW and storied rival/sometimes friend and tag-team partner of Cameron Knight.

But outside the ring, he was just  **C.J. Clarke** , Reggie's old friend and training partner. C.J.'s Glaswegian accent marks his arrival as Reggie smiles, greeting him with a nod. "Alright, big man! We're startin' soon. Got the script in your head?"

Reggie nodded emphatically. "Yup."

"Aye, did ye, now? Heh, are you ready to throw it the fuck out?" He flashed a dazzling smile, fixing his face paint. Reggie made the shaka sign with his hands, returning the smile. "Ace! Just like old times."

"That's why you're my heel and I'm your face. We keep it trill, brother," Reggie said, smiling with a wink. "Count on that shit."

C.J. laughed. "We'll see. Bouncing that wee title back and forth is going to be fun." He leaves before coming back. "Fuck me, I forgot, man. Congrats. …You deserve it."

Exchanging their secret handshake, the two friends shared a hug as Reggie saw C.J. off, his wind-swept, auburn hair highlighting his exit. Kyu's voice suddenly emerged from the room.

"Mmhm. …And I deserve the  _Big Bad Wolfe_ eating me—"

"Back in a few, Kyu!" Reggie got up and headed out of the room with the title.

His own worries about Celeste would have to wait…

* * *

As the full moon crested over Glenberry, Celeste tiptoed her way into the Glenberry West Stadium, a monument of impressive Terran design.

Wearing her hair in a short bob with bangs, she took a calculated risk, believing her first time without her Chameleon Gear-assisted disguise would be a smooth one. If it weren't for the equally strange wrestlers in costumes and masks, her identity would've been discovered immediately…along with unwanted attention.

However, Celeste, ever the consummate professional, didn't survive to be a bounty hunter by taking things for granted. Slipping past security, her natural dexterity made her like a breeze, moving through the stadium without a hitch. It gave her time to scout the arena, looking for any trace of M'rajj or Tikka. It was during her time up in the rafters that Celeste discovered something else entirely: an almost sold-out arena staring at a squared platform.

"What's this unusual event?" she said. It wasn't long before Celeste got her answer.

The ring announcer, a well-dressed, well-groomed man with a booming voice, was in the middle of the stage as he greeted the audience with a gesture and a smile…

"Ladies and gentlemen, Breaking Ground Wrestling welcomes you to Monday Night Fallout!" Cheers rang out in the arena as Celeste's eyes widened, listening to the announcer. "At this time, it's my pleasure to introduce to you the  _neeeeeew_  BGW Heavyweight Champion of the World!"

Raucous cheers followed, their applause roaring like thunder, repeating the nickname of Reggie's wrestling persona.

"From Glenberry, California..." The audience erupted. "'4K' Cameron Knight!"

The announcer pointed to the entrance.

The lights in the arena dim.

The audience cheered, waiting to greet their hometown hero, hearing the familiar sound of cameras flashing and seeing the sight of a customized splash screen on the jumbotron before...

_Silence._

And it was at that moment, Celeste - slightly nervous but excited - heard a song. It was a song like nothing she's ever heard before. And as she observed the audience, it was a song that not even the  _audience_  nor the people watching through their TV screens have ever heard before…

Cameron's new entrance music.

**(Now Playing: 1 on 1 by Excision & Space Laces)**

A spotlight soon appeared in the dimly-lit arena, shining on Reggie – now as Cameron – while he walked to the center of the stage. With his faded twist draped over his right eye, he smiled, presenting himself in new red and black wrestling attire. Getting into the groove, Cameron wielded his new title, donning an interesting pendant around his neck, styled in a golden heart.

He was in his element, almost feeling the electricity in the air.  _'These guys ain't ready.'_

With his new attire along with his entrance music, the audience roared, stunned but excited about seeing the new changes. They watched with interest as Cameron, grinning from ear to ear, lifted four fingers in the air, mimicking his pose to Celeste's stunned silence.

"Oh, my! Reginald can do…all of  _this_  by himself?" she whispered. Celeste was vastly intrigued by Reggie's level of theatrics. Even though the beautiful moment meant more to the audience, it was the next sight that completely caught her off guard.

She heard the crowd repeating the lyrics to the build-up on the jumbotron.

_**...1 on 1, toe-to-toe, or bring ya clique witcha!** _

Cameron slammed his hand on the stage, setting off a dazzling array of fireworks, followed by red and black lights illuminating the arena.

"Whoa!" Celeste, taken for a loop, retreated into the shadows, wearing a surprised smile on her face. "Goodness!"  _Pa hanhũw._ _So, so beautiful._

She sees Reggie head to the ring, watching the fans lose themselves to the intensity and the energy of his new music. As Cameron, a happy Reggie celebrated with a number of his fellow Terrans, including – and especially – Kyanna and Philip. The ecstatic crowd chanted Cameron's nickname to the drop of his new song.

"4-K! 4-K! 4-K!"

Celeste giggled as she watched him smiling, unaware that she's repeating the audience's feverish chants under her breath.

 _'Wahãk_. … _Harmony_ , _'_  she contemplated, thinking about how happy Reggie was. She started to wonder about what made her happy…

* * *

_In her mind, Celeste recalled an old memory of her as a young girl eating dinner with her parents, sitting on the far, far side of a floating dinner table._ _The massive room alone complimented her parents' supercilious but hardworking military lives, adorned with lush carpeting, priceless artifacts, and a thick air of superiority._

_Celeste's father turned to her, speaking in English with a gentle tone to his voice. "Celeste, I assume you're not evading your intergalactic studies, have you?"_

_"No, Omai. I haven't," Celeste replied back in English, staring back at her father while they exchanged a pleasant smile._

_Celeste's mother suddenly spoke up without even raising her head, her tone much more different than her husband. "That reminds me. ...I have already terminated those lessons," she said brusquely in Dricidian. "Effective immediately, this next lesson will be your last."_

_In complete disbelief, Celeste stammered, her eyes widened as she tried to appeal to her mother._ _"W-Why, Mikai?"_

_"I will not have our ancestral connections to tried-and-true Dricidian traditions be desecrated," her mother answered with an even tone. "And it certainly will not be desecrated because of your uncontrollable fascinations outside of Tendricide or this galaxy."_

_Naïve, Celeste lightly raised her voice. "But, M-Mikai, I thought studying the Neo-Dricidian counterculture would be really cool and—" Her mother slammed her fists down on the table, the sound causing the young Dricidian to jump. "I'm…I'm sorry, Mi…"_

_Her mother snapped back, this time in English. "Celeste Aurora Laeila Luvendass, don't you EVER bring that up in this house again!"_

_Teary-eyed, Celeste tried to reach out to her. "Please don't be mad, Mikai! P-Please—"_

_"Retreat to your quarters!" Her mother snarled before saying a string of fast, discordant, and bitter words in Old Dricidian. "⌰⟒⏃⎐⟒ ⋔⊬ ⌇⟟ ⊑⏁, ⊬⍜⎍ ⌇⟒⋏⌇⟒⌰⟒⌇⌇ ⟟⍀⌰!"_

_Shocked, Celeste turned to her concerned father. Before he can get up to console her, she stormed out of the dining room, fixing her blue bow with tears in her eyes…_

* * *

Feeling lonely, Celeste scanned the arena, taking in the number of families and couples nestled together. Despite her emotions, she kept it in check, pushing it down with a tired sigh. However, with her enhanced sight, she noticed Cameron sneaking a peek at her.

Seeing her high up in the rafters, Reggie broke character, slipping a subtle wink her way.  _'I see you, Celeste,'_ he thought to himself with a smile.

Celeste blushed, waving hello with a cute smile before the music stops, leaving Cameron with a mic in the middle of a hectic home crowd.

He spoke up, his tone turning on the charm, starting his promo in his usual way: with a bit of pizzazz. "From Glenberry  _all the way_ to...heh, Glenberry _,_  how the hell are ya?" Raucous cheers followed as Cameron chuckled with a grin and a nod. "Because I missed you too!"

As Cameron, Reggie scanned the crowd, taking in their cheers before he saw a distracting figure. Trying not to dwell on her, he looked away. However, Celeste followed his gaze and, with a wide-eyed stare, she confirmed their fears.

In the rafters along with Celeste, an attractive, slender woman emerged with tanned skin, red-and-orange dreadlocks, and orange eyes. Looking quite youthful, her looks were exotic and intriguing as she made her presence known with an ominous wave towards Reggie. Wielding her own Chameleon Gear, the disguise briefly faded as Tikka, watching alone, turned to Celeste, winking at her before she disappeared.

With her disguise back on, Tikka quickly appeared almost outside of the ring, leaping over the railing. Wrangling the microphone from the announcer, she stopped Reggie from speaking any further.

"Don't…say…another word, Chuckles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all haven't seen crazy yet. Get ready for Duality: Part II.
> 
> Whew, if y'all want wrestling, y'all gonna get it. You know my outro. 
> 
> Later days. <3 - L.I.T.T.


	7. Duality: Part II (Making Her Way to the Ring...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crazy night leads to an even crazier night for Reggie and Celeste in the ring.
> 
> It might even lead to the craziest result of the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback will be welcomed. 
> 
> Not really feeling at 100%, but I press on. I keep on making this because I love it. I hope y'all do, too. <3
> 
> Keep movin' forward, y'all.

The crowd was stunned. Celeste was stunned. And in Reggie's mind? He was just as stunned as his alter-ego.

Despite Tikka's plans, he frowned, not allowing his pride to let her hijack tonight's events. And as long as he was a pro wrestler, the last thing Reggie wanted was to let her take this moment away from the audience's fun. As security tried to rush the ring to capture Tikka, Reggie, in-character, motioned for them to stop before turning to her.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but see all of these people?" Cameron said, pointing to the crowd and the security as the former group cheered. "I don't think they want a party-crasher, bud—"

Tikka scoffed, cutting him off. "Screw these people!" The audience reacted with thunderous boos, invigorating her to bolster her venomous resolve. "Aw, the truth hurts?" With a wry chuckle, she continued. "All of these ingratiating, idiotic dumbasses will never see that you're nothing but a paper champ.  _Champ."_

Like most of the audience, Cameron reacted with a shocked look on his face. As a matter of fact, it shocked not only the wrestler but the man behind the wrestler. In Reggie's mind, he knew if there was anyone on any planet or galaxy that would never understand the trials and tribulations of a professional wrestler, it would be Tikka Zamall.

With the thought of her trying to upstage him too ridiculous to ignore, Cameron chuckled, pissing Tikka off. And judging from the audience's reaction, they couldn't wait for him to let her have it.

"Heh. I ain't gonna call you names, because that ain't my style," Cameron said with a smile. "Besides…" He lifted his championship title high in the air. "I fought for  _months_  to prevent people like you from dragging me down! Blood, sweat, and – yes – tears! So, I ain't gonna allow someone like you to run up on me and call  _me_  a paper champion!"

Raucous cheers reverberated throughout the stadium as Tikka observed the audience's reaction, not allowing her unpredictable nature to lose this war of words. Her eyes flared up, brimming with intensity, her own personal plan failing to start with a bang...

Tikka's laid-back nature was gone tonight.

"You're right, I'll give you  _that_  much," she said, her voice cold and heartless. "But you're just like them. You're weak. For all of your tough talk, your so-called 'heart' isn't worth fra..." She briefly stopped herself, not blowing her cover through her alien language. "...frickin'  _crap_  in any galaxy! But I'll slow it down because none of you idiots would get that."

She turned to the camera while she smiled, basking in her greatness. "Especially you. You know who you are..."

* * *

Backstage and in hiding, Kyu spotted Tikka winking at the camera on a nearby monitor. Hearing her words, she gasped, a shocked expression evident on her face. "Wait. What the...How does she know about—"

* * *

 _The Heart of the Galaxy?_  A portion of Reggie appeared through his carefully crafted visage, hesitating with a worried frown.  _Does she know about Kyu?! ...Oh, crap._

Seeing him stumble in his mind, Tikka got into Cameron's face, a cocky, ominous smirk curling across her lips.

"But, heh, don't worry, Chuckles. Allow me, 'The Virus' Tikka Zamall, to show you how much heart you really have…by ripping it outta your damn  _chest!"_ Slamming the mic down, she stared him down with fiery fury, poised and ready to strike.

Reggie heard the crowd murmuring Tikka's name, curious about her arrival and her scathing words. In character, he scowled at Tikka before subtly slipping out of character, connecting foreheads with the rowdy alien criminal.

"I know more about you than you think," Tikka whispered with a hint of malice behind her words.

"Yeah?" Reggie smirked, shaking his head.

"Yeah. The second you forget, the second you slip up? I'll be right there to take everything from you and watch you fall. I'll beat you at your own game."

"You won't. You don't know  _anything_  about me," Reggie said, shaking his head.

"Heh, we'll see," Tikka said, cackling a bit, fists clenched tight. "We'll see who's smirking like a jackass. M'rajj is right. You  _really_  are a stupid frakkin' human, aren't you?"

With their competitive fires now stoked, Reggie and Tikka's eyes widened with a bit of anger. Through their eardrums, the noise from the crowd was almost like a subwoofer blasting bass-heavy music under a swimming pool.

All they could see...

All they could hear was each other. And at that moment, Reggie coined a nickname that would kick a whole new rivalry in his life.

"Oh yeah, Hotshot?" Reggie said as Tikka snarled, their foreheads pressed together, nose-to-nose.

"...The frak did you just say to me?"

"Hotshot. As in, I'm gonna literally kick your fiery toothpick ass so hard, breaking a toothpick will be harder than breaking you. ...Hotshot."

Tikka tried but failed to hold back a surprised chuckle. Despite her apathy and slight interest towards humans, there was one thing Tikka couldn't tolerate: someone giving a trained assassin making fun of her size and stature. Insulting her was one thing; insulting her weight was a whole different story. In her mind, she didn't know whether she liked Reggie or despised him for that insult. She couldn't find a snappy retort for his threat.

Nevertheless, her mood changed. Tikka pouted, trying desperately not to show weakness. Unfortunately for her, Reggie spotted a crack in her metaphorical armour.

"What? Huh, Tikka? You can dish it but you can't take it?" he smirked.

"You Dricidian-loving  _murai'o!_  I'll break your face if you  _ever_  say that to me again!"

"I dare you..." Reggie smiled, lifting the mic up as he gets back into character. As Cameron, he turned to the audience. "Well, 'Tikka the Virus', as much as I—"

Suddenly, the entire arena heard an ominous prog-rock song, complete with dark blue lighting. It wasn't long until 'The Big Bad' Maverick Wolfe made his way to the ring. The audience showered the former champion with boos as he headed to the ring steps, scoffing dismissively at them.

"As much as I  _hate_  to spoil your wee party,  _champ,_  I just couldn't wait to see the look on your face," Wolfe said haughtily. "Meet…my new friend!"

As he entered the ring, Wolfe - briefly acting out of character - flashed a confused look at Cameron as the latter returned the expression. However, as a seasoned wrestler himself, C.J. wasn't about to let some random hijack the show. "It's a common fact that wolves hunt in a pack. To be honest, I haven't always been a team player. But, that's about to change…"

Wolfe placed an arm around Tikka's shoulder, turning to her with a sleazy grin. "Aye?"

Tikka flashed him a dirty look before grabbing his wrist, using a fraction of her natural pyrokinetic abilities to give him a slight scalding. Wolfe recoiled in pain as the audience gasped, stunned at the sight. Satisfied, she smiled.

"If you don't touch me again, Pup, I don't care," she said. "I just wanna watch Knight burn…" Dropping their microphones on the canvas, Tikka begins to corner Cameron with a nervous but eager Wolfe next to her, in character with a smile on his face.

However, up in the rafters, Celeste observed the commotion in the ring, thinking of a way to stop Tikka.

 _"Is'la!_  I have to do something!" she whispered. "Wait!" Suddenly, Celeste thought of an idea. A very reckless idea. "Should I? I'm…I-I must. I'm a Neo-Dricidian. I'm different from  _Mikai_. ...And the Zamalls are  _my_  bounty.  _Be the bridge, Celeste. It's a new world."_

Thinking back to her guise as Aurora, she checked her phone, seeing a similar and older version of her. Celeste nodded.  _I m_ _ust try a different disguise._ _Just…be yourself._

Celeste quickly summoned her choker, activating her Chameleon Gear before taking on the form of a beautiful human. Settling for a different guise to keep other humans guessing, she emerged as a redheaded, freckled Caucasian woman, sporting a longer, more windswept version of her bangs. In a more practical – but equally sexy – version of her worn purple-and-black outfit, Celeste wore a pair of her trusty, Dricidian-crafted Gecko Gloves from her utility belt.

With her natural athleticism, she maneuvered her way upside-down on the bottom of the rafters before gracefully diving to the ring with a heroic flourish. The audience, C.J., Tikka, and especially Reggie watched Celeste roll in the air before performing her superhero landing.

Once again, the crowd gasped, stunned to see a figure descend from the sky. The ring announcers, for lack of a better term, were damn near speechless.

And behind the railing, Philip's eyes widened, completely in awe of the awesome sight he just witnessed as he pointed. "Whoa! Look at that, Mommy!"

Kyanna's mouth opened, confused and stunned by the mysterious and beautiful new wrestler.  _I've never seen her before here, either!_

_Silence._

As Celeste rose to her feet, microphone in hand, she pointed at Tikka and Wolfe. "If you value your lives, step away from Cameron Knight this instant!"

Stunned, everyone – especially Tikka – stared at a disguised Celeste. And suddenly, thundering applause echoed across the arena. Hearing their adulation, Tikka stepped forward with a nasty sneer before Wolfe stopped her…to her immense displeasure.

"And just who in the hell is  _this_  numpty, Knight?" Wolfe said, gesturing to Celeste's guise as Cameron's eyes darted from left to right.

Subtly breaking character, Reggie eyed Celeste down with an anxious glare.  _What the hell are you doing?_

Celeste smiled back at him, a confident nod following it.  _Trust me, Reginald._

Despite the crowd, she persevered with a brave face and, with renewed confidence, stepped in the middle of the ring as she raised her microphone up. Many cheers and even more than a few catcalls filled the arena as the audience admired her beauty.

"My  _name,_ Wolfe, is Laeila Luvendass," Celeste said in character. "I am 'The Blue Rose' and I'm here to protect my one and only…Cameron Knight!"

She pointed to Cameron as the audience gasped!

"One and only?!" some members in the crowd repeated with varying degrees of shock. Tikka, Wolfe, and Cameron stared at Celeste – now as Laeila – with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

But suddenly, Cameron laughed, hoping to solve this problem the only way he knew how...

"Well, it sounds like for the main event…" He placed an arm around Laeila, the couple subtly breaking character as they exchanged a blush and a knowing grin. "We're gonna have us a tag-team match! Baybeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The audience roared with applause as they repeated one of Cameron's amusing catchphrases. As Laeila, Celeste smirked at Tikka, crossing her arms as she watched her ground her teeth. She raised her eyebrows, her blue eyes piercing through Tikka's confidence with an icy gaze...

 _In this new arena, we shall see who's the bitch, Tikka,_  Celeste thought to herself as she smiled with confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _murai'o_ is...well, you can connect the dots.
> 
> ...But if you can't, it means motherfucker in Cho'ga, Tikka's native language.


	8. Rivalries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikka, Reggie, Maverick, and Celeste - as Laeila - fight in the Squared Circle. And much like the title's name suggests, rivalries are formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L.I.T.T.'s Language Translator:
> 
>  _Is'la_ is Neo-Dricidian. It's an all-encompassing swear word. Multi-functional. ;)  
>  _Kacho_ is Cho'ga for shit.
> 
> And in Cho'ga, _chu'unda_ is a Chodei slang for human. 
> 
> It's kinda derogatory, but Tikka's... _different_ than M'rajj. More on that later. Also consider this a clue to figure out what _chu'ungo_ means...
> 
> BTW, I'm doing this ish without a beta. So, yeah. If I slip up, lemme know.

Almost an hour after the quartet's war of words, a string of dissonant words from the genuinely stunned general manager's orders and Cameron's plea, the bell was rung.

The referee made his way to the ring.

And for Celeste, the main event - and her very first time being a professional wrestler - commenced.

No matter where the fans were, they watched with interest as the babyfaces - Cameron and the debuting Laeila - wrestled the eager and dastardly heel team of Maverick and the debuting Tikka. Around the country, millions of viewers tuned in to see Tikka and Laeila's 'unofficial' introduction in BGW, curious to see what the ladies could do in the squared circle.

In the arena, the crowd was immediately greeted and surprised by Tikka's odd fluidity in her moves, despite her assumed greenness in the ring. Laeila, however, was a different story. As the fans noticed her limited moveset, it highlighted an unfortunate truth that was hard to swallow for the Dricidian in disguise.

Celeste's pro wrestling acumen proved to be about the same as her knowledge of Earth customs…

"Mediocre!" one rowdy fan said to Laeila during the beginning of the match.

* * *

Regardless, the bout raged on, progressing to its inevitable conclusion.

Outside of the ring, stunned as she described the chaos, the heel colour commentator noted her displeasure seeing Celeste in action. "Well, lemme tell you something, Jack, I have  _never_  seen someone get tossed unceremoniously on their ass since watching Cassidy Storm, the former BGW Women's Champion, at the  _Final Destination_ PPV in Toronto! But unlike Toronto and Storm, this Tikka girl is a real treat. Hot and impressive! Am I right or am I right?"

Shaking his head, the face play-by-play commentator hid his less than pleased gaze from Celeste's persona. "I don't know, Jill. But I  _do_ know that if Laeila doesn't get up from Tikka's hurricanrana, the balance of power might just shift!"

"Ooh! And I can't  _wait,_  Jack!"

* * *

After getting tossed to the canvas by one of Tikka's hurricanranas, Laeila groaned before looking up at Cameron. The lights up in the rafters seemed to almost blind her as she averted her eyes. She shook her head, trying to correct her vision after some stiff and painfully real strikes from Tikka.

"I thought professional wrestling was supposed to be a riveting experience," Celeste said, breaking character. "Were you lying to me, Reginald?!"

"No! Ugh, you gotta stay in character! I'm Cameron!" Reggie whispered out of character, sending a worried look her way before he lowered his head. "And pull your punches!"  _Goddamn it…_

Tikka stood tall over Laeila, relishing in downing her taller foe. "You and Chuckles over there? You're mine! You  _hear_ me?!" She followed her threat with emphasis, slapping the hell out of Laeila, prompting the audience – and Cameron – to reel back in pain as they booed her. "Remember that…"

Out of character, Celeste reacted to the slap with a look of sheer shock. Disrespect was one thing to her, but seeing disrespect from a Chodei - especially a Chodei like Tikka - caused her to steel her nerves, awakening the bounty-hunting, intergalactic badass from within.  _Y_ _ou will not win, Zamall. Tonight? You are mine._

Coming to her senses, Laeila took advantage of Tikka's bravado, using a bit of her training and expertise. Using her arms and core strength, she leaped in the air, performing a kip-up and a dropkick at the same time. With a thud, Laeila almost kicked Tikka's face off, dropping her to the mat. The crowd, stunned to see Laeila bust out something cool, cheered, their admiration stunning even Reggie.  _That was cool._

Hearing their applause, Celeste broke character, reacting in surprise.  _Was that...for me?_

The play-by-play announcer was stunned. "Laaadies and gentlemen, I have  _never_ seen a move like that before! The athleticism and striking from all four competitors are absolutely  _amazing!"_

Brimming with confidence, Celeste smiled towards the crowd before sticking to her character once more. As she moved closer to her side of the ring, Reggie leaned forward as he broke character.

"Tag me in, Celeste. I'll help you out," he said to her as Celeste nodded.

"Okay." The crowd watched as Laeila slapped Cameron's hand. The referee signalled for Cameron to enter the ring while Laeila pointed at Tikka. "Why don't you educate Tikka and teach her a lesson in hand-to-hand combat?!"

Chuckling softly, Cameron turned around. "Uh, well, it's not  _quite_  like that—Oof!"

Tikka, playing the dirty villain, suddenly dashed towards Cameron, lunging forward with a double knee strike to the back, sending his head crashing to the middle turnbuckle. The audience reacted as some members of the crowd even cheered Tikka's savagery. The referee sent her back to her corner as she donned a sly, smug smirk on her face.

The colour commentator giggled in glee. "That's what ya get for taking your eyes off the prize, Knight. That knee strike was definitely rated R for rough!"

Cameron stared down Tikka in disbelief as he tried to wipe a small bit of blood from his nose. "C'mon!"

Tikka giggled maliciously. "Better luck next time, Chuckles!" she shouted, blowing a kiss his way as she was booed endlessly by the audience. She rolled their eyes at their foolishness, wanting to keep up the charade and clowning Reggie.

Sensing that enough was enough, Laeila tried to tag back in, but she was stopped when the cocky Chodei tagged in Maverick. Having enough of Tikka's antics throughout the match, she watched Maverick call an audible, 'battering' Cameron against the ropes. She finally seized her opportunity when a grinning Maverick tried to take Cameron to the middle of the ring, whipping him to the other side. Laeila gave her partner a wink before she leaned over and slapped the back of the Scottish Striker's head.

Maverick, now somewhat annoyed, looked at Cameron as the latter subtly gestured for him to roll with it. Responding with a subtle nod, he turned around with a devious grin, his attention now focused on Laeila.

Suddenly, the crowd roared as Celeste heard her character's name. "Laei-la! Laei-la! Laei-la!"

_Me? Well..._

She watched Reggie chanting along with them while Tikka simply stared holes into her, biding her time. Wide-eyed, Celeste's body shivered; she was excited and alarmed, looking at everyone as the cheers grew louder. They all watched as Maverick – being the showman he is – goaded Laeila to attack him, prompting her to nod slowly.

 _'I can do this,'_  Celeste said to herself in her mind, _'I am the best bounty hunter in the galaxy. This Terran is nothing!'_

Opting not to use her superhuman strength, the crowd exclaimed as they watched Laeila slap Maverick as his expression changed.

"Bad move, you daft woman," he said to her.  _What in the hell is she doing?_

Laeila's eagerness faded; she frowned as her look changed from a glad grin to a fearful frown. _Na, is'la._

Meanwhile, Tikka saw the perfect opportunity to complete her mission...once and for all. Dead or alive, she was primed to take Reggie down, wrestling persona and all.

"You're mine, Chuckles," she muttered under her breath as she lunged at him - now with a concealed, invisible hypodermic needle.

Trying to feign grogginess, Cameron's eyes darted to the side before he whipped around, realizing he was being taken by surprise. "Oh, shit!"

Deciding to reverse her attack, he unexpectedly grabbed Tikka by her hips and lifted her high in the air. And at that moment, he watched Tikka gasp...with a faint,  _faint_ blush creeping across her guise's face.

"You little  _kacho!_ " she said as she tried to heat her body up. However, Tikka paused as she squinted at the audience, not really keen on revealing her 'secret' identity or jeopardizing her mission. Yet.

"I'm sorry I don't wanna  _die!"_  Cameron whispered, shaking his head. He quickly peeked behind him. "Also, I'm sorry in advance…"

"What the frak are you…Don't you  _dare—M'lorra! Wait!"_

Cameron watched as he hurled Tikka over to Maverick. Hearing Tikka's screams, Maverick pushed the referee in the way. With a crash, she toppled the middle-aged man to the outside of the ring. And then…

All hell broke loose.

Recording the action, the commentators, announcers, and the audience couldn't believe what they witnessed. They watched Maverick and Cameron exchanging in practiced fisticuffs while Tikka and Laeila – like two sexy hellcats in spandex and leather – traded legitimate blows as the two guys briefly watched the fight.

"Where did you get her?" C.J. whispered, breaking character. "Laeila's  _fiery_ …"

"Where did you get  _her?!_ " Reggie replied, subtly pointing at Tikka. "Jeez, man, tell Tikka to pull her damn punches!"

"Don't blame me!"

Unfortunately, Reggie frowned, knowing that even C.J. never planned for the brazen acts of Tikka Zamall. He watched the two ladies striking, neither of them holding anything back. Despite having more knowledge than he thought, Reggie knew she wasn't here for a championship title. She was here for something else.

And if her threat had anything to say about it, he had an idea on what – or, more specifically, who – Tikka was after…

 _'Kyu_ ,  _be careful,'_  Reggie echoed in his mind.

It wasn't long before BGW's other wrestlers, staff, and security officers took control of the situation. The audience booed and jeered, provoking the guards to let the four wrestlers take each other down. But it was no use. The fight was over as the play-by-play commentator drew the show to a close…

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, after the heels of the  _Final Destination_ PPV, tensions are high and new blood might be spilled. What will this new feud have in store for us? I don't know. But I  _do_ know we will be back next week as the mayhem unfolds on  _Monday Night Fallout._ For Jill 'the Thrill' Williams, I'm 'Triple J.' Jack Johnson Jr saying good night...from Glenberry!"

* * *

The show was over. The stadium started to look relatively empty as no meet-and-greet or backstage events were planned after tonight's unplanned chaos.

After getting a verbal smackdown from higher-ups of the promotion on the dangers of improvised wrestling, Reggie was frustrated at the recent turn of events. After seeing C.J. off, a hot shower, and a chance to reconnect and discuss future plans, he sighed, shaking his head.

 _"_ What the fuck, man? What the hell is going on? _"_ he whispered to himself.

Now alone in the locker room and the last to put on his civilian clothing, Kyu appeared. Hovering beside him, she was wearing something a bit more modest - a simple crop top and pink high-waisted denim shorts. Her hair was tied in a bun, hiding her eyes behind kitschy shutter shades. Unfortunately for Kyu, her guise and the look on his fairy friend's face was all too familiar to Reggie. She watched her client stare at her.

"Sooooo, um, don't yell at me," Kyu uttered, "And  _don't_ be mad. But I heard that she  _kinda_ knows about the—"

"Kyu." Reggie's voice was soft but after spending a few months with him, Kyu knew that tone all too well. "I'm guessing you're not the  _only_ Love Fairy in existence, right?"

Kyu nodded. "Yup."

"And like you, there are other fairies buzzin' around and helping others, right?"

Kyu nodded with a sheepish chuckle. "More or less, yeah."

"Okay. So, I gotta ask. And hey, I'm just spit-ballin' here. Are there any Love Fairies in other—"

"Nah, no way! Psh!" Kyu waved off Reggie's question, making an incredulous expression on her face. "Too many headaches, man!"

"In that case, what the  _fuck_ , Kyu? How does Tikka know about that shit?!"

Kyu's tone to her voice was different, even showing subtle -  _very_ subtle - signs of fear. "Dealing with humans is tricky enough, but, jeez, man! I don't know! How d'ya expect me to know about something bigger than that, dude? Hell, we don't even know about weird alien sex. That's, like, some... _Fifth Element_  shit!"

Reggie shook his head, the gravity of the situation enough not to make him laugh. His stony gaze appeared once again, taking in Tikka's words from before. "Don't joke around, Kyu!" He peeked over his shoulder and whispered to her.  _"…She knows about the Heart."_

Kyu floated in front of him, staring at the door before turning to him. "I didn't think it'd be so soon, y'know? The last time was only two years ago with that guy in London I told you about. The one who banged my boss?"

"Yeah, I still don't believe you.  _The_ Roman goddess of love?"

Kyu smiled softly. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it, either. He was like you but smarter."

"Hey!" Reggie pouted. "You ass."

Kyu shrugged. "It was  _probably_  the accent. Chicks went cuh-razy for that shit!" She lowered her voice. "But  _that's_  why the Puzzle Stones exist."

Reggie held his golden-heart necklace, now emitting a warm, pink light. "I know. Getting the Passion and Talent Stones was hard enough."

"You wanted the challenge! I thought you were only in it for fuckin' hot ladies!"

Reggie looked at her with an expression of disbelief, shrugging his shoulders with a murmur. "You offered the challenge…"

"True, but I didn't know you'd get two…" Reggie raised his eyebrows as Kyu sighed. "Okay,  _three_ stones so fast like that. We Fairies just wanted to make sure the London event didn't happen so soon…"

Suddenly, another voice emerged.

"But Chuckles here is  _quite_ the  _clever_  little human, isn't he?"

Kyu and Reggie turned around to see a smug Tikka – now in her Chodei form – leaning on the door. Using alien technology in the form of specialized goggles, she waved hello to Kyu. "I'm  _almost_  impressed. By the way, no need to disappear, Shortcake. I know everything."

Kyu's face was frozen in terror as Reggie defended her. "Why are you here?" he said in an accusatory tone.

Tikka snickered. "Me? Well, as I said, I know more than you think. The Heart of the Galaxy? The Puzzle Stones? Sky Garden? I thought those were rumours!"

With enough confidence to suplex a giant Reggie, she walked towards him, pointing at a nearby corner of the wall. Nestled up above, an obsidian three-legged camera, styled like an insect, started to crawl on the ceiling. Its spindles crept up along the wall, opening its optics toward the two as Kyu gasped.

"But to find the truth here? On  _Earth?_  Out of all worlds? It's kind of ironic," Tikka continued. She looked at Reggie; her stare narrowed, eyes dimming with mild interest. "My brother and I will watch  _you_ fail." She booped Reggie's nose, searing it ever-so-slightly. "Both in  _and_ out of the ring. We're gonna make your life miserable before taking those Stones from you."

"Ow!" Reggie's eyes flared with anger. "Hey! What, you're gonna embarrass me? Huh? Is that it?"

"Oh, more than that, Chuckles." Tikka leaned forward, a malevolent, shark-toothed smirk stretched taut across her lips. "The second we see your dumb-ass fairy friend over there help you capture that last Puzzle Stone, well…an abduction will seem like a  _dream_ compared to what my family and I will do to you..."

Despite both his and Kyu's fear and anxiety, Reggie didn't waver from Tikka's threat. He felt a spark that burned brighter than the tip of his nose. He held on to that feeling, knowing exactly what it was. It was his competitive nature, urging him to do what Kyu mentioned a couple of nights ago: double down.

"I'd like to see you try it. …You know what? I'd  _love_  to see you try it. Because you ain't gonna win." Reggie leaned forward, whispering in Tikka's ear.  _"...Hotshot."_

_Hotshot?_

Tikka was suddenly enraged, her mood changed with a slight twitch of the eye.

_Hotshot?!_

Her expression was a mix of shock, anger, and an iota of excitement. In all of her life, no one had ever called Tikka Zamall such a cutesy and yet slightly pejorative name before. That honour, in her mind, was reserved for her and her alone. "You're a funny guy, aren't ya? Test my patience,  _chu'unda._ See where—"

"The  _last_ thing I'll do is stand back and watch you hurt anyone else. You wanna step to me? Huh?" Reggie bent down a bit, getting in Tikka's face. "You wanna call me names? Let's go!"

Kyu smiled at Reggie, appreciating his help. Meanwhile, Tikka connected foreheads and noses with him once more.

"Frakkin'  _murai'o!_ We'll settle this right now, then! Do you know who I am?! Huh?"

"Look at you, all small and smug and shit. I'll bend you over my knee! Heh, I ain't afraid of you," Reggie said, not quite believing in his own words.

"What?!  _Small?!"_ Tikka's eyes flared as her fists caught on fire. She hissed, pushing Reggie's head back. "You ready to frakkin' die?!"

Reggie pushed Tikka's head back. "Nah, I'm a bad bitch. You can't kill me."

Suddenly, he heard the door open, taking a quick peek.  _Right on time._

"I made a promise when I said I'd kick your ass, but…well, you know I'm not gonna do it alone." He turned to the guest. "Ain't that right, Celeste?"

Tikka widened her eyes as she whipped around, seeing Celeste.

"Agreed, Reginald," Celeste said, wearing a confident smile.

Her focus at an all-time high, the slightly wounded Dricidian changed her appearance, reverting back to her normal looks. With a confident and measured stride, she stepped in between Tikka and Reggie. Her tone exuded more confidence than she had in the ring as she crossed her arms, staring at Tikka.

"Personally, Zamall, I would love to extricate Reginald from our prior engagement, but it seems he is more important to you than I thought." She turned to Reggie with a warm smile. "So, if I were you, I would depart from this building. I would happily break both of your and your brother's legs and complete my mission..."

Tikka, in an act of intimidation, walked up to Celeste. "I'd love to see you  _frakkin' try_  me, bitch—"

However, Celeste stopped her, her eyes twinkling as she noticed her advantage. "Gladly. However, this stadium is filled with humans. I highly doubt you would risk your identity on something as frivolous as engaging in a…um…"

"Catfight," Reggie whispered.

"Why would two felines f—" Reggie looked at Celeste as she realized what he meant, acknowledging him with a nod and a grin. "Oh, a new Terran phrase! Apologies. A catfight. But this isn't over between us, Tikka."

"That's right." Reggie nodded to a sneering Tikka, his parents' song-like accent leaking out a bit. "No matter what, if you wanna come, come. Eh? Hey, you can even bring your fridge of a brother. It don't matter..."

Celeste politely interrupted Reggie. "Doesn't, Reginald."

"I know. Semantics. Don't worry," he replied while Celeste smiled. "Thanks." He turned to Tikka. "If you wanna  _fail_ , though, do it. We're waiting for ya."

Reggie flashed a cocky smile at Tikka. Despite her threats and his curiosity, knowing that Celeste had his back gave him a sense of relief. He wrapped an arm around Celeste's shoulder as she smiled, blushing a bit before she waved Tikka off.

Tikka heard the threats of her smug Dricidian enemy, seeing Reggie - a cocky, arrogant comedian of a human - drape his arm around her like a new wife. It was revolting. It was vile.

It was starting to make her a  _wee_ bit upset...but not in the way Tikka expected.

Suddenly, her body involuntary lit up, its hue and brightness stunning Reggie. Trying to get in his face again before Celeste got in between them, Tikka snarled as she got in her face. "This isn't over, Luvendass. Remember when I slapped the shit outta you? Hold on to that." She pointed a finger at her. "You're mine."

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Reggie said, feeling Kyu hold on to him from behind. The love fairy flashed a middle finger at Tikka with a shit-eating grin.

Tikka started to leave as she reverted to her human form, never breaking her gaze from Celeste. "The second you slip, Dricidian, we'll be ready. Keep an eye on your  _chu'unda_ and his friend. Enjoy your time here. It won't last."

"I won't fight alone, Zamall," Celeste said boldly, "and I  _will_  cherish my time here on Terra, thank you."

Tikka turned to Reggie. Looking back, he blew her a kiss with a wink. Her body glowed again as she scoffed, smirking at him. "I'll be seein' you real soon, too, Chuckles."

"Don't keep me waiting, Hotshot." Reggie flashed a middle finger Tikka's way.

Never breaking her gaze from him, Tikka raised her eyebrows as she chuckled. "Not for long, I will. I promise..." Pressing a middle finger to her tongue, the tip started to scorch before she left the locker room.

Celeste and Reggie took a deep breath as the latter turned around to face him. "Are you okay, Reginald?"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Celeste. And I mean it. I got your back, too."

"Thank you. I'm…I am glad."

_Silence._

Reggie stared at the ground, summoning some courage through a sigh. "Um, Celeste…"

"Yes? What is it?" Celeste blushed intensely. "Oh! I know what I said, but…I also know you have a lot of responsibilities, so I understand if you do not want—Ooh!"

Reggie held her shoulders as he smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek. "I'll help you complete your mission."

"Oh! You…heard that, didn't you?"

Reggie nodded. "I did."

"I will explain later, I promise." Celeste smiled, head tilted just a tad to the left. "You realize, Reginald, that if we manage to detain the Zamall siblings together, I  _could_  give you a glowing recommendation to the Coronae. You are bold, I'll give you that."

"We'll see. Besides…" Reggie taps one of Celeste's shoulders as she blushed. "Who's gonna teach you how to become a better wrestler?"

"Better?!" Celeste said with a scoff before Reggie tilted his head with a knowing grin. "…Alright. You have a point."

Reggie shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be a natural. By the way, I thought about your D&D fascination. I actually have friends of mine here that play. How about you join me for a session soon?"

Celeste pondered for a moment before she smiled. "I would love to, but shall we relish this moment a bit  _more?_  I'd love for you to share some of your knowledge with me...Reggie." She giggled a bit as Reggie nodded.

"You read my mind," he said, rubbing Celeste's arms.

* * *

Later in the night, Tikka – huddled nearby – took a photo of Celeste as Laeila, leaving the men's locker room with Reggie. Smirking as she eyed him down, she retreated into the shadows.  _You're going to be my bitch, Chuckles._

She started to leave…but not before a nosy fan interrupted her.

"Um, um, hey," the fan said as he wheezed. "Are you the Virus?"

Tikka paused, turning to him. "Uh...yes."

"Cool, cool. You're really hot, by the way." He watched Tikka turn, silent and with a disgusted look on her face. "Hey, where are you going? Could you sign my title, beaut—"

With a violent kick, she tossed him away like a ragdoll, scowling at him for ruining her moment before she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback's always welcome. Lemme know if I'm doing okay.
> 
> Oh, and it's gonna get a bit explicit next chapter. ;)


	9. Taking Liberties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Reggie hiding in plain sight, Tikka decided to get the drop on Reggie. Unfortunately, due to Celeste and Reggie's profession, she didn't make her move. Looking to intimidate Reggie even further, Tikka made her presence known not only to him but to Kyu as well.
> 
> This led to Celeste figuring out her mission, prompting Tikka to retreat and think about her actions...before leaving a fan with a less than memorable encounter.
> 
> And now with the stadium mostly empty, Tikka was by herself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's really good, my lovelies? <3 Extreme Rules is back.
> 
> And with its return, I wanted to reveal some interesting things. Now Chodegawa is a crime world, but it's focused around Italian Mafia-style crime families. The structure is the same, but the title of _capo di tutti capi_ \- the boss of all bosses - exists, known as the Kizer in Cho'ga. The Kizerregime is similar to a Capo in an Italian mafia.
> 
> And _o'yo, o'ya, and o'mo_ should be self-explanatory. ;)
> 
> I also wanted to hopefully create a duality (see why I called it that?) in Celeste and Tikka. Lemme know what you think! Enjoy...

Tikka skulked in the shadows of the stadium, reflecting on tonight’s events. She summoned her own custom-made Chameleon Gear, cherry red with a clear, golden gem in the shape of an oval embedded in the middle. As it resonated and hummed quietly, she took the time to look behind her, spotting a commotion nearby. Realizing what it was about, Tikka decided to leave before people found out what she did.

“Time to go home,” she whispered, closing her eyes.

The gem started to glow as golden streams of light swirled around her, enveloping her as it started to shimmer. With a whooshing sound, the streams swept Tikka away with no trace of her remaining around the premises.

A couple of seconds later, security guards made their way to the location only to find that the perpetrator, whoever it was, was long gone...

* * *

Opening her eyes, Tikka found herself in a familiar place: her room. After making their way to Earth, the Zamalls' ship was in a secure location, safely within a forest near the outskirts of Glenberry. Deactivating her Chameleon Gear, she stared at the picture yet again, focusing on Reggie.

_I’m coming for you… ‘Reginald’._

Walking to the middle of room, she sighed, realizing she was in her comfort zone. Her room was a circular room, the walls lined with various trinkets and treasures from her operations. A portion of the domed wall was filled with weapons of various types; knives, guns and other, more nefarious weaponry decorated it as she stared at it.

Taking a while to admire her fiery Feng shui, Tikka walked to the northern section of her room, attaching the picture to a nearby mirror. Staring at it, she started to burn it, glaring at Reggie’s face.

_Why does this chu’unda have the Stones? Why is he, out of all humans, capable of obtaining the Heart? …And how did he have enough money to hire that Luvendass bitch to protect him? …Why the frak is she so interested in him?_

Fixated on him, she sneered as her eyes suddenly spotted a familiar figure from the corner of her eye: M’rajj.

“Oh, frak!” Tikka shouted before covering her mouth.

M’rajj nodded his head at her Chameleon Gear, silently ordering for his sister to deactivate her language translator. Realizing she was still speaking in English, Tikka complied, removing the device as she watched her brother step into the room.

“Didn’t expect to see you here, _o’yo,_ ” Tikka stammered in Cho’ga. “…Or like that.”

With pursed lips and an expression of his own disbelief, M’rajj walked in the room from the shadows in his human form. Despite retaining his fridge-like physique and bald head, he had dark brown skin, a shade darker than Tikka’s human form. His eyes lingered at his sister with his orange irises shining like flickers from a flame.

“You and me both, _o’ya_ ,” M’rajj replied back in Cho’ga, his voice low but resonant. Changing back into his original form, he scoffed at Tikka’s guise. “But I was nearby, watching what happened.”

Tikka’s eyes turned to the side. “I know what you’re gonna say, but—"

“The sooner we can steal the Passion Stone, the sooner our plan can come into effect. You’re a Zamall, not a showman. Act like it.”

Tikka pouted, placing her hands on her hips. Realizing she had a couple of opportunities to carry out their plan and failed to capitalize on any of them, her body glowed in anger as she stared at the ground.

“I’m not a _frakkin’_ moron,” she exclaimed. “What? You thought I would kill him and reveal ourselves like that?!”

M’rajj shook his head as Tikka noticed his moody behaviour. “No. I thought you would reveal our plan to him.”

"They’re gonna know eventually!”

"Tikka..."

“What? You mad I spilled the beans or something?

“There you go again, using pathetic phrases from the _chu’undas_.” Before Tikka could interject, M’rajj motioned for her to stop as he sighed, crossing his arms. “Were our suspicions groundless though? Was our intel correct?”

Tikka hesitantly nodded. “Whether we like it or not, he is indeed our target. Another of those 'fairies' were with him.”

With a disgruntled sound, M’rajj chuckled scornfully. “Of _course_ he is. Honestly, the sooner our mission is successful, the faster we can get we came for, dump his ass into space, and get rid of this place.” He walked to Tikka’s mirror, staring at Celeste in the picture. “The Dricidian found out as well, didn’t she?”

_Silence._

M’rajj lowered his head. “For frak’s sake, Tikka…”

“I’m sorry,” Tikka mumbled.

M’rajj turned around, his tone soft but firm. “You have to learn that your personality will screw us over one day. We can’t afford that shit.”

“Come on, _o’yo!_ I was just doing it to get Chuckles off his—”

“I wasn’t aware we were creating nicknames for a _chu’ungo_ like him _._ ”

“ _M’lorra_ , M’rajj! We’re part of a crime family! You think we’re better?!” Tikka motioned to an old skull on the wall. “I’m focused, alright? Let’s not make things personal.”

“I’ll stop when you stop.” Realizing he was in another argument, M’rajj rubbed his temples, shaking his head. “Look, you’re my _o’ya_. I don’t want to argue with you. I’m one of the few Chodei that likes you. But for now, we have our orders. …He doesn’t like failures.”

Though with a frown, Tikka tapped her brother’s side. “You don’t need to be vague and sly with your words. You have me for that. Besides, I know damn well what the Kizer’s gonna do to us if we fail.”

“And you know it’s not often I’m not there to pull your ass out of your own fires.”

Tikka gasped, stepping back with her arms out in disbelief. “I had him, though! I had that... _kacho_ in my sights and if it weren’t for  _his_ rules, I’d—”

“Tikka!” M’rajj bellowed. Tikka shrugged and, with a huff, nodded as she yielded. M'rajj crossed his arms yet again. “Remember, _o’ya._ The Heart is our endgame, but the Stones are the chess pieces. One step at a time. Don’t let them make you angry, okay? Remember what the Kizer said…”

Tikka stared at the ground, recalling her memory of obtaining her current mission…

* * *

 

_Fresh off another successful mission, Tikka relaxed in a dive bar in her homeworld of Chodegawa. The atmosphere and interior were as squalid as its patrons, each of them leering their eyes toward each other. Disregarding them all with a ridiculing grin, she lit a fancy cigar with her natural abilities._ _Smoke gathered around her as she stared at a holographic screen. Her account skyrocketed in the millions, a sizeable profit after a violent smuggling operation._

_‘Yep! I’m the best,’ Tikka thought, leaning back on her chair with a grin, her shark-like teeth shining brightly._

_Suddenly, her time basking in her greatness was short-lived as she heard an intimidating voice call out to her through the screen…_

_“Tikka.”_

_Almost falling on her ass, Tikka recognized the voice immediately. She replied, “Frak! Dad…I mean, Kizer. What’s up? What can I do for you?”_

_On the screen was a man sitting behind a large desk, decorated with extremely rare valuables, a bottle of expensive liquor, a half-filled highball glass, and a small, exotic bearded dragon. Tikka immediately knew who he was, his gaunt facial features and cherry-red skin similar to hers…_

_Her father. The Kizer, Krugav Zamall._

_In a crimson-red three-piece suit, he was a mammoth of a man. Physically intimidating, his broad shoulders and hearty build almost seemed too much for his exquisite clothing. Regardless, there was a wealth of intellect and cunning behind his eyes as he raised a fiery eyebrow, prompting Tikka to sit up straight._

_“Typical,” Krugav said in a husky voice, his acerbic tone crackling like embers from a bonfire. Fixing flames that resembled a slicked-back undercut on his head, he continued. “While my son’s with the movers and shakers, you’re waxing nostalgia in the bar, moving and shaking your cigar.”_

_Tikka hunched over, reacting slightly as if she was punched in the gut. “Sorry, Ki—”_

_“I just need you to follow my next order. I don’t like repeating myself, so I’ll make it brief…” The Kizer waved his hand as a real-time picture of Earth was shown. “Do you know where this is?”_

_Tikka chuckled. “Earth. In the Milky Way Galaxy.” From her glass, she drank alcohol that even for her, gave her quite the burning sensation. “Ugh. …It’s a dump that makes here look pleasant.”_

_“In this…dump, Tikka, you will begin your next operation. It…He is of more than a considerable value to me, so he will be your utmost priority. Reginald Keon Ross.” Another picture formed, one of Reggie in the ring with a triumphant yell. “This…‘interesting’ human has in possession a piece of immeasurable power: the Passion Stone.”_

_Tikka looked at Reggie with a somewhat dismissive chuckle. ‘Isn’t he the charmer…’ Before she could interject in her own charming way, she was stopped by her father’s glare. “…What’s the power of this stone?”_

_The next thing she saw was a short video of crowds in wrestling arenas all over the world swayed by a mysterious, pink aura. It was faint but to the trained eye, it was very noticeable._

_“The frak’s that?” Tikka questioned. “What did he do?”_

_“That’s the Passion Stone,” Krugav answered. “It allows the wielder to channel their passion through direct or indirect means, utilizing their willpower to make them stronger. They can also inspire those around them through unbridled enthusiasm. It is but only one of seven legendary keys that possess powers like that. They're known as…the Puzzle Stones.”_

_Tikka shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know…what…that...is.” She suddenly noticed a couple of patrons perk up at the Kizer’s voice. To Tikka, it seemed like the bar grew quieter hearing Krugav speak. Telling them to back away with a vigilant gaze, she pondered their worth._

_‘The ‘Puzzle’ of what,’ she wondered._

_Krugav raised both eyebrows. “Judging from your reaction, you don’t know what they are.”_

_“Do you?” Tikka whispered._

_He sighed. “Unfortunately, that is the extent of my contacts’ intel. The only other thing they informed me was that the Stones have something to do with an ancient artifact: The Heart of the Galaxy.”_

_Tikka's head reared back as she tended to her drink. “It sounds expensive.”_

_“That’s because it’s one of the greatest treasures in existence. Its myth is known throughout the galaxy. ‘Wield it, and the cosmos will grant you your one wish…your heart’s penultimate desire’.” Krugav gently rubbed the head of his cherished pet. “It’s best for our business to know of and to possess such a powerful artifact. Therefore, it is in my utmost interest to find it. That’s why I’m spending my time recruiting you and your brother. He's the one I trust that can handle this and I expect you to accompany him. Find him. You two will leave for Earth soon…”_

_“Wait…” Tikka was in disbelief, her expression highlighting it on her face. “You're sending your second-in-command?  I'm your Kizerregime, y-your lieutenant. H-how do you know so much about all of this?”_

_Ever mysterious, all the Kizer did – all Krugav wanted to do – was don a fiendish smile. “Come now. I thought I raised someone smart. My influence reaches far. My contacts will do anything to please me. All you need to know has already been given to you…daughter.”_

_Tikka clenched her fists, his father’s tone like a punch in the gut. “O’mo!”_

_“Complete this mission, Tikka, and I will give you permission to call me that. But for now, you have your mission.” Krugav leaned back into his chair as his bearded dragon hissed at Tikka. “Don’t disappoint me…”_

_The screen reverted back to Tikka’s bank account as she closed her eyes, maintaining her anger issues. Hearing a laugh from the right side, she fired a bullet from a hidden pistol. Without caring to look at the result, all she heard were shocks, a groan, and a body slumping to the ground. She stared into her glass at the brownish liquid within it…_

* * *

 

As she came to, Tikka noticed M’rajj heading out of her room, sensing that the conversation was at a natural end. “Acting out means our mission will be over. I know you’re capable of a lot, _o’ya,_ but let’s do this my way from here on out. Okay?”

“Fine,” Tikka said in a huff, relenting to M’rajj’s words.

M’rajj suddenly smiled as he turned around to face her. “You know what? As long as the mission comes first, you can have your fun. I want that _chu’ungo_ and the Dricidian to realize how strong we are...and we're not going to take shit from them.”

Turning back to see his sister smile wide, he nodded as he wished her a good night’s rest. He left, but not before one he said one more thing…

“And don’t frakkin’ kill anyone else along the way!”

Tikka’s eyes widened, recalling the pustule of a man that asked for her autograph. “I…I know!”

Rolling her eyes, she headed to the mirror. Burning the picture enough to remove Celeste, Tikka stared at Reggie’s face one last time…

_Good night…Chuckles._

Blowing a kiss at him, she buried a knife directly in the pic, aimed at Reggie’s forehead before she tucked in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Zamall-centered chapter, but don't worry.
> 
> This is a Huniepop fic after all. Expect a steamy session next chapter between our two heroes.


	10. Hidden Scene: Tears in Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after _Trading Liberties_ , Reggie has a moment of weakness, leading to Kyu and Celeste raising his spirits.
> 
> And on that night, Celeste and Reggie would have their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel moody. I wanted to write this to help me calm down and ease my stress. Next mainline chapter will be up very soon. 
> 
> But for now, enjoy this Hidden Scene.

It was a rare night in Glenberry. It was raining as the drizzle lightly smacked against the windows of people's homes. Normally, the rain would be calming, relaxing; a moment that would ease people's stresses or increase them, depending on the person.

However, for Kyu Sugardust, she wasn't sure whether it was something she said or did, but she noticed something strange. She watched her client - and frenemy-with-benefits - Reggie Ross sitting on his bed, staring at the ground. Despite her sarcastic and somewhat snarky personality towards each other, she knew they weren't heartless towards one another. At the drop of a dime, they would have each other's backs.

Seeing Reggie in this state, she knew something was wrong as his sombre mood genuinely worried her. Confused but eager to help, Kyu slowly flew over to him, lightly poking Reggie on the shoulder.

"Hey, champ," she said in a soft tone. "Are you okay?"

From Reggie, silence.

Kyu frowned before it faded, giving way to a slight laugh and a smile. "Heh, tired? Sorry if you heard a noise. I promise I'm not watching porn...in your room," she teased. "Again. Look, dude, I mean...I know those Zamall assholes have been bothering you lately, but Celeste--"

Kyu paused as Reggie simply shifted his gaze to the window, still hunched over. With a cursory glance, she peered out the window, finding anything interesting around his block. However, she heard him sniffling a little bit. Although he tried to mask it, Kyu frowned, watching Reggie rubbing his face to preemptively remove the tears from his face.

"Sorry, K," Reggie finally said. "I just had a bad dream, that's all. It's nothin'."

Kyu sat on the bed beside Reggie, rubbing his arm. "You don't have to lie. I know we kinda give each other shit." She watched Reggie smile, frowning as he stared at her. "Okay. We totally give each other shit. But don't tell me everything's okay. You know I fuckin' hate that shit. What's wrong?"

Reggie stared at the window, thinking back to a moment that happened earlier tonight. Not even realizing that Kyu was texting Celeste, Reggie allowed his mind to drift, focusing on the rain pelting his window.

* * *

_His mind flashed back to a recent memory of him walking down the street, buying dinner for Kyu and himself. Wearing a hoodie and glasses to prevent others from identifying him, Reggie tilted his head and watched a son taking his mother out for dinner at a restaurant.  
_

_The pair had similar dark brown skin to his, the young man looking a couple of years younger than him. Although it was a brief moment in time, it felt like an hour to Reggie.  
_

_Like a day._

_Like a moment in time that seemed to slow down as if his life was cursing him over his decision to help Celeste on her mission._

_Reggie watched as the mother smiled at her son, her stare filled with warmth and appreciation. Taking a moment to quickly watch the son, Reggie stopped, noticing the young man hand his mother a piece of paper he was unsure about._

_"For you," the young man said. "Thanks for everything, Mom."_

_The mother gasped, staring at her son. "A scholarship? You got into UCLA?!" Her son nodded with a beaming smile. "Ohhh..."_

_Tears of joy fell down the mother's face as she looked at her baby boy with pride, sharing a private moment. Reggie's chest felt heavy, his breathing a bit harder to regulate. He quickly made his way back to the hotel before the pair noticed him. Walking away, however, tears of a different kind stained his face._

* * *

Back in his hotel room, Reggie suddenly watched Celeste as she arrived in his room. Frowning, she gently sat on the bed beside him, feeling an invisible Kyu sitting on the opposite side.

"Hey, Celeste," Reggie uttered.

"Greetings," Celeste said, her tone soft and gentle. "Are you alright?"

Reggie shook his head before talking about his mother.

"Did you know that my, uh, my mom was stunned to see me go to UCLA on a wrestling scholarship?" he said to Celeste, watching her shake her head. "My dad and my brothers knew. In U.O.G., a coach for UCLA was interested in me. I was struggling a bit in my studies, but I fuckin' _tried_ with my wrestling." 

He watched Celeste smile. "I'm aware of that. Your skills are quite commendable," she said.

A slight smile crept across Reggie's face as he continued. "I worked my ass off...and things were looking up. Even when my moms was in the hospital, I told her. _'Mama, I'm gonna make it.'_ She was so happy. But...when she passed away...and I felt her hand when she..." His voice started to break. "I couldn't...I'm..."

He bit his bottom lip, shaking his head, placing it in his hands. Kyu, in a rare moment of genuine sympathy, wiped a tear from her face as she held Reggie close. Showcasing her kindness behind closed doors, Celeste wiped Reggie's tears.

"I won't lie to you, Reginald. I..." she paused. "I don't know everything about you, humans, or Terran customs. If you would like to keep your personal life private, that would be perfectly understandable. But..." Celeste leaned closer, slowly resting her hand on Reggie's shoulder. "Coping with the past is something both humans and Dricidians go through, regardless of the space between the stars. I..."

Staring into Reggie's eyes, the two looked at each other as Celeste took a moment to push all her issues aside. 

"We all have our moments," she continued with a frown. "If it would make you happy, we can watch the beautiful rain together and talk about your maternal caregiver. Or we can simply sit in silence."

Reggie sighed. "Celeste..."

Celeste, thinking back to her father and how he eased her worries, gently held Reggie's cheek. "It's alright. It's your choice...Reggie."

As Kyu rubbed Reggie's back, she watched the unlikely couple stare at each other, the rain trickling down outside serving as the background ambience for the scene. She noticed Celeste's eyes twinkling, sadness and empathy behind them.

And then, Reggie leaned forward as Celeste followed suit. As the tips of their noses met each other's, a hesitant Reggie rubbed Celeste's face, taking in every detail of the Dricidian before him. Celeste did the same, blushing, somewhat nervous but excited to act on her strange feelings for him.

Taking a moment, Reggie and Celeste leaned even closer, setting aside their second thoughts. They shared a soft kiss - one that felt like the world slowed down. It was only for a moment, but to the couple, it felt like minutes. The warmth of Reggie's lips met the chill of Celeste's as it felt amazing for the two, especially Celeste.

"You are an exceptional kisser," Celeste uttered after parting from Reggie's lips, wanting to savour the moment. With a simple kiss lifting Reggie's spirits, she smiled.

_Silence._

Finally, Reggie smiled. "You too." He spoke as his voice was softer than usual. "...My mom was a hell of a woman."

Celeste extended her right arm around Reggie's back, her hand holding onto his other shoulder. "Perhaps you might like to share her story with me. ...On my planet, I've been known to be quite observant and a great listener."

Nodding at her words, Reggie gently wrapped an arm around Celeste, feeling her cool body against his as they sat on the mattress, watching the rain. Secretly thanking Kyu, he placed a hand on her back, rubbing it as Kyu smiled.

After taking a moment to sigh, Reggie cleared his throat. "Where do I begin?" He looked at Celeste as she rubbed his chest.

"At the beginning," she said with a pleasant grin - one that was as honest as her words, straight-forward but gentle.

Reggie nodded. "Okay."


	11. Paradigm Shift (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three weeks have passed since meeting Celeste and the Zamall siblings, Reggie's stress and tensions reach a boiling point. And after a key moment begins to tip the scales, Reggie and Kyu are forced in a high-pressure situation.
> 
> Backed up against the wall, it forces Reggie to start taking a more...direct approach to their problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Language Translator:
> 
>  _iira'kacho_ (ee-ra-kah-cho) in Cho'ga means shithead.  
>  _vi t'hala_ (vee tee-ah-la) means 'my treasure' in Neo-Dricidian.  
>  _chu'ungo_ (chew-oon-go) is finally revealed! It's a phrase Chodei use to describe...humans with darker complexions. Yeah. M'rajj is slightly racist. Trigger Warning for those reading this.
> 
> And if I didn't tell y'all about the phrase _M'lorra_ , it has a few connotations that will be explained at a later chapter.
> 
> But for now, enjoy this late chapter. <3

A new day began as Reggie, feeling restless, groggily opened his eyes. They were heavy from the lack of sleep; so much so, he thought if it was because of last night or his lifestyle in general. He wanted to sleep again, but the constant ringing of his alarm ruined his dreams.

In his bedroom, he slowly gazed at the ceiling fan, watching its blades spin with no end in sight, wiping his slightly damp forehead.

 _Damnit. I’m…sweating so much, my pillow’s…ugh, wet,_ Reggie thought, a pissed-off sigh highlighting his stress.

His eyes narrowed, staring at the thin rays of sunlight shining through his blinds. The room was warmer than usual, reminding him of Tikka’s stiff punches in their matches. And it was the humidity of the room that reminded him of her – ever-relentless and, in his mind, an annoyance.

_Tikka._

Three weeks have passed since the night Reggie met Celeste and the Zamall siblings.

Reggie started to think about Tikka’s actions in the ring, making it harder for him to concentrate on his own life. With every second Reggie could finally breathe and focus on bettering himself and bonding with Celeste, all he could think about was what Tikka might have planned for him. Behind her wrestling persona, embarrassing him through impromptu run-ins and scathing promos was less than ideal.

And then, he thought about the other half of the dynamically diabolic duo: M’rajj.

 _If things weren’t wild enough, M’rajj started to appear again, creeping through the shadows like he’s tryin’ to be a sneaky Godzilla and shit._ Reggie shook his head. _He’s spying on me and everything._

His life had a few current positives, though.

Thanks to the night of her sudden and popular debut, Celeste – through her persona, Laeila Luvendass – was also an official wrestler of BGW, giving him a bit of comfort. She was his manager, occasional tag team partner, and vigilant pseudo-bodyguard. One that seemed to cut through the chaos with poise and grace…despite her average wrestling abilities.

But as Reggie grabbed his personal phone from the table near his bed, he checked his messages, noticing a new one from Celeste.

It was a picture, one that showcased some of her wrestling training. With a cute smile on her face and wearing form-fitting yoga pants, another picture showed Celeste posing in front of a small, gray room with an orb floating in mid-air.

Under it was a message:

* * *

  _I am familiarizing myself with not only the concept of a ‘selfie’ but the technical and athletic prowess of professional wrestlers. Due in no small part to this zero-gravity chamber, my ‘finisher’ is optimized for future combat. In addition, researching more of your organization's 'matches' will help me hone my wrestling acumen. But do not fret. As you would phrase it, I won't be a ‘spot monkey’. I hope I can make you proud. Sleep well, vi t’hala. Less than three._

_~ Celeste_

* * *

 Reggie smiled, feeling an inner warmth that was nicer than the heat in his room.

* * *

_I can’t wait. I’ll be OK, no worries. I’ll help you & your mission, startin' tonight at the PPV. I think our surprise for Tikka will be fun. Less than three._

* * *

After texting his support, he took a minute to look at Celeste’s face, smiling just a bit.

Together, it seemed that the two were inseparable, highlighted by their first kiss last night. However, since the start of the feud with the Zamall siblings, things were quite hectic for Celeste and Reggie.

 _The Zamalls are getting to me. If it ain’t Tikka, it’s M’rajj. If it isn’t M’rajj, it’s Tikka. They know about Celeste’s day-sleep and they’re threatening people by just…being there!_ Reggie frowned; hands clenched into fists. _I_ _bet the next time they find out I have another Puzzle Stone, those two might kidnap me in my sleep tomorrow morning. Or worse…_

No matter where Reggie looked or where he was, a silent game of cat-and-mouse was played with him being an unwilling member. And he didn't like it one bit. 

_Celeste and I need to take it to them._

Thanks to Kyu’s help and now with his new, romantic relationship with Celeste, Reggie would have been happy to start another day. But as he looked around, he thought about the repercussions of their help against the Zamall siblings. “Celeste. Kyu…”

He felt guilty, worrying if he brought them into a battlefield without their permission. Looking at his phone, he suddenly had Kyanna and Philip on his mind.  _Fuckin’ hell, maybe even Kyanna and Philly, too._

Reggie started to worry, taking a second to calm down. He reverted to his true Houston accent, coupled with a bit of his Southern drawl as he thought of his mother’s last words. 

_Eyes to the sky, Reggie. Eyes to the sky._

He placed his hands over his face, wiping it with a shake of the head. “Come on, Reggie. Get a grip. You're startin' to lose yuhself, man…” 

Suddenly, Reggie noticed Kyu resting on the bed next to him. In her normal outfit, a soft smile formed across her lips, the sweet and gentle tone to her words soon following it.

“Wakey wakey, Reg.” With a tender smile, she gently slapped Reggie’s chest. “Been a while since I heard your actual voice, by the way. Sounds all sing-songy and a bit sexy, not gonna lie." Kyu glided a bit closer to him. "Just sayin', man. It could be a hit with the laaaaadies…”

“Wait. You were awake the whole damn time, weren't you?” Reggie asked, sitting on his bed while changing his accent back to his practiced, more neutral Californian one. “Heh, you heard me ‘code-switch’ again, did ya? Guess I should've been more private."

Kyu rubbed Reggie's chest, nodding reluctantly. “…Yeah. Thought I told ya—”

“Love fairies don’t need to sleep.” Reggie nodded. “I know, but I wish you did.” He suddenly noticed something glowing near Kyu. “What’s that?”

A bluish aura emanated around the love fairy's right hand. It started to take form; shaped like a raindrop, the aura glowed around it for a few seconds before it faded away.

“Well, I’d say congrats on gettin’ the Sentiment Stone, but…" Kyu paused. "No dice, I’m afraid.” She shrugged, seeing Reggie curse under his breath before she calmed him down. “Reggie, don’t worry about it, dude. Chill!” Kyu rubbed his back, looking a bit worried, easing his anxiety. “Those Chodei dummies aren’t here.”

Reggie glanced around the room. “Alright.” As his mind confirmed Kyu’s words, he slowly formed a slight smile. “…Good looks, Kyu.”

“It’s what I do.” Kyu chuckled softly. “How are ya holdin’ up, champ?”

Reggie watched her comforting expression, responding with a slight frown.

“With Tikka and M’rajj and Celeste and all of this?" He gestured to the Sexuality Stone as he summoned it before it faded away. "Not gonna lie. I feel like shit, Kyu. I didn’t sign up for a challenge like _this_.”

Kyu pouted. “That bad, huh?”

Reggie nodded, looking at Kyu. “…It would’ve been worse if you and Celeste didn’t help me out last night. You didn’t have to do anything, you know.”

“But I did. Why wouldn’t I, playa?” She watched Reggie smile, shaking his head. Kyu giggled, enjoying his subtle sign of appreciation for her. “You’re my client and as much you piss me off sometimes, you’re also a pretty damn good friend. Besides, I wanna make you _happy_ and I wanna make your life _better!”_

She gently booped his nose, causing Reggie to chuckle gregariously.

“True to your job, aren’t ya?” he asked her. 

With a playful grin, Kyu winked. “Man, I’d be a shit Love Fairy if I wasn’t.” 

“I know,” Reggie uttered with a warm smile before leaning closer.

Kyu suddenly watched him cupping her cheeks, feeling the warmth of his palms. For the first time in a while, she felt a bit cozy, realizing that Reggie was a rarity amongst her clients, as diverse as they were. “You know…your personality improved a lil’ bit." A dopey smile appeared on her face. “Despite being a total hunk, you weren’t just babe repellant. You were almost, like, people repellant, man.”

She gave Reggie’s sides a quick slap before she watched him frown. “I was _that_ much of a douche?” Reggie asked.

Kyu nodded. “You were _pretty_ douchey out of the ring.” She smirked, tilting her head to the side. “No offence, dude, but maybe the sudden fame got to you a bit.”

“Heeeey! I wasn’t _that_ bad…”

Kyu raised her eyebrows, sporting a doubtful look on her face.

“Okay. Maybe I was a bit of an asshole.”

Tilting her head, Kyu slowly grinned at Reggie's hesitant lie. Seeing her silent, judgmental response, he rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“Alright, alright! I still have my moments! You happy?”

“Ah! There it is!” Kyu’s giggles filled the room, her emerald-green eyes twinkling ever so. “Was that a good TED Talk or what?”

Booping Kyu’s nose right back, Reggie laughed. “Shut up! But, hey! I’d be worse if you didn’t give me a chance.”

“Well…not for nothin’, man, it took some effort to bring this side outta you,” Kyu said, cupping Reggie’s cheeks, the tone to her voice teasing but adorable. “You’re a sweet guy under all that sarcasm, pride, and moody moodiness.”

She soon realized she was on the backfoot, feeling the loving, sudden sensation of Reggie kissing her forehead. Not knowing how she felt about the closeness, she shivered, holding back a pleased moan while glitter shimmered from her wings. As Kyu watched him pull back, the same cozy feeling returned in her core, warming her up like being near a crackling bonfire during an outdoor trip.

“Well, I guess you and your… _radiating_ positivity rubbed off on me eventually, huh, Sugardust?” Reggie teased, his playfulness behind a heartfelt laugh.

Kyu shook her head, trying not to smile like a dope. “I swear, man, I’m gonna _fuckin’_ kick your ass if you call me that again.” She softly thumped his chest, enunciating her words. “Real _shit_.”

The two exchanged a laugh before they shared a private moment. It was silent, but their stares spoke volumes about how much they valued one another. Reggie stared an aroused Kyu down with his smouldering gaze.

He cupped her cheeks, thumbs gently rubbing over her dimples. “Kyu?”

Kyu panted in anticipation, thinking about various thoughts, namely Reggie. As she thought about his gaze and her cravings, the wetness forming between her thighs, she acted. Without a second thought, she floated on top of Reggie’s lap.

“Yeah, playa?" she said in a soft tone. "Talk to me…”

“I act like I can’t stand you.” Reggie paused. “Sometimes that’s true, but—”

Kyu gasped. “Reggie!” Feeling playful, she pouted with a bit of a blush, softly thumping Reggie’s chest. “You _bitch!”_

Reggie laughed. _“But_ …you’re honestly one of the best parts of my day. Thanks for being my love fairy.” He watched Kyu smile before he grinned. “By the way, uh, don’t think I don’t know you’ve been flirting with me.”

Kyu moaned contentedly, biting her lip in a cheeky manner. “I thought you didn’t. I had to wind ya up a bit, y’know? It’s nothin' serious, but you know me, champ.” She leaned forward, raising her eyebrows. “…I can’t help myself.”

Although they both knew Reggie was still thinking about Celeste, he and Kyu also knew they had an interesting aspect to their friendship – a flirty undertone that ran parallel with their battles of banter. With that very thought at the forefront of their minds, their bodies pushed closer together.

“Really? Well, well, well. Look at you, still on the clock and shit,” Reggie said with a slow cadence, watching Kyu laugh before wagging her finger. “Oh, really? Okay. Is this, like, a special test?”

With a cheeky smile, Kyu blushed, seeing Reggie raise his eyebrows. _What am I doing? Oh my God, Kyu…_

“Nope, not on the clock. But this _isn’t_ a test, Reggie.”

“Sure? I’m great in endurance tests.” Reggie chuckled, a good-humoured grin on his face. “Oh, I get it. This is ‘overtime pay’, huh? Want a _bonus?”_

Her blush deepened as Kyu’s naughty side suddenly emerged, her words like a decadent cupcake – sultry and sweet. “I think I deserve one, don’t ya think?” She purred, ever the tempting temptress. “After all I did? And now helping you date Celeste?”

“You do. It’s just that…Celeste is different from the rest. I don’t want to blow it when you go. Plus, you and I, we're—”

“I know, but you won’t, dude! You and Celeste look mad cute together. You two might be mad cute, too. And don’t worry, you know me. Our little ‘thing’ is just…fun.” Kyu wrapped her legs around Reggie’s waist, whispering in his ear. “Speaking of fun, though, can we, y'know, work out this little _frenemy_ thing we got and be, like, _normal_ friends-with-benefits? Just this once...”

“Hm.” Reggie chuckled softly, rubbing Kyu's lower back. “I’m listening…”

Kyu looked into Reggie’s eyes, wanting him to make a move. “Normally I’d tell you not to keep a girl waiting, _so_ …I _kinda_ want you to pin me right here on this bed.”

Reggie was curious, raising an eyebrow with a tilt of the head. “Is that right?”

“That's right, Reg!” Kyu nodded. She felt Reggie rubbing her back, stimulating her further. Watching his dopey smirk, she arched her back, a hint of desperation behind her words. “C’mon. Help a girl out, won’t ya?”

Reggie moved Kyu closer to him. “I could, but…well, it’s funny.” His nose met Kyu’s as their lips were inches away from each other. The heat from her words compelled him to be more ambitious – not enough for sex, but enough to tease his love fairy. “Don’t tell me you’re in the _mood_ , Kyu...”

Kyu smiled impishly, biting back a moan. “Oh, _you._ I’d say you’re painfully obvious in your flirting game, but you do know how to get a girl in the mood. And I’m _always_ in the mood...”

Wrapping an arm around Kyu’s waist, Reggie guided his finger up and down her flat tummy, causing her to voice her pleasure with a quiet moan. “Show me.”

“I will,” Kyu whispered with narrowed eyes and a sexy smile. “Ooh, I know…”

With a snap of her fingers, her candy-floss pink hair flowed past her shoulders like a waterfall. Changing into her bra and panties, glittery pink circles highlighted Kyu’s transformation before they faded, complete with a lacy garter belt.

“There! Just the way you like it, right?” Kyu chuckled softly, her thoughts as naughty as ever. “Now I look like your dirty little ring bunny.”

Reggie shook his head with a cheeky smile. “It’s a ring rat. You’re thinking of a puck bunny. And aren’t you going to get in trouble?”

“Nah. My boss won’t mind.” Kyu waved off his words with the same 'come-hither' stare, her attention focused on Reggie's hands rubbing up and down her back. “…Too much.”

“A wild child at heart. That’s why I like ya, Kyu. Not bad for 384, huh?”

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kyu smirked, giving Reggie the finger. “Ha-ha, young man.”

“Damn right, I am. Bet I can teach you some new moves." He felt Kyu's back arch hearing his words, shivering while he kissed her neck. "Now that I know you, I bet you wanted to take me back then at Staples Center. Alone and in the shower. I remember the way you were looking at me, lathered in soup—soap. Soap, Kyu. Don't laugh...”

With eyes glazed over, Kyu moaned but not before she laughed at Reggie's Freudian slip. _He’s right. Dammit, I hate it when he’s right sometimes._

Although she would never admit it herself, Kyu wanted Reggie more than she thought. Sensing that the smugness from Reggie would eclipse the sun, she held her tongue. However, she would be lying if she didn't feel an iota of jealousy for Celeste; if it weren't for their friendship, she'd almost feel petty. Nevertheless, she was focused, highlighted by her shameless stare; slowly and softly grinding against his crotch, only the thin material from Reggie’s briefs prevented Kyu from truly enjoying herself.

“I’m not s’posed to mix business with pleasure so soon, but…" She groaned a bit, prompting Reggie to flash a dopey grin. "Fuck, Reggie! Sometimes you make me so angry and horny! _So…horngry!_ I—Mmm!”

Suddenly, Kyu felt something stunning happen to her. It started with a kiss; one so passionate and intense, she gasped, causing Reggie to push the envelope. He was like a powerful tidal wave, overwhelming Kyu as she gleefully invited him in, her tongue welcoming his. With her arms wrapped tight around Reggie’s neck, the friends-with-benefits embraced each other in a fervour, locking lips and rubbing each other's bodies. Rosy red cheeks emphasized Kyu’s lust, an insanely lewd moan leaving her lips after Reggie pulled back, tasting him while she felt his lips kiss her neck.

"You know something, Kyu?" Reggie asked her.

Kyu, now submitting to her vampiric needs and desires, huffed with a deep blush. "W-what?"

"All this time, you've been flirting with me and…doing your best to let me know how kinky you are." Softly and purposefully, Reggie made Kyu putty in his hands, using one of them to rub her chest, playing with her soft and perky breasts. "And yet, Kyu, you never once entertained the thought of me helping you." His other hand fondled her ass, massaging it as if he was kneading pizza dough - soft yet focused on his execution. "It's strange, isn't it?"

Kyu shook her head, rubbing Reggie's bottom lip. "Because I know if I _did,_  champ, you wouldn't handle it."

"Mmm, yeah?"

"Yeah." Kyu pulled Reggie's face closer to her before stealing a kiss. "You know me, heh. I'm all about two things: love and porn. You don't know the freaky—"

“You talk too much. You know that, right?” Reggie whispered, pressing his forehead together with Kyu, gently pulling her in for a kiss of his own. "If we're gonna be F.W.B., imma have to shut you up like this."

Feeling his hands fondle her, Kyu’s voice quivered, mindlessly grinding on top of him. “S-shut me up, then…”

“I have. That night at Kyanna’s ring a bell?” He laughed, watching Kyu moan, arching her back further while glitter sparkled from her wings. “Oh, looks like it did, alright. Maybe I won’t shut you up." He stole another kiss from her. "Maybe I’ll make you hungry enough to beg. I know about your cravings.”

“Yeah? Fat fuckin' chance!” Kyu touched noses, her dominant personality overwhelming her common sense, quickly removing Reggie’s briefs with a wave of her fingers. “You know what? You won’t even _get_ the chance. You don't know…what you're in for. I'm gonna ride you so hard, you'll give up _right_ before I wipe that little smirk off your face, man…”

“Is that right?” Reggie quickly removed Kyu’s panties, hearing her giggle as she waved her feet near his face.

"Damn right. What are you gonna do about it, champ?" Kyu asked him, her voice in a breathy tone.

“I’m going to make you eat those words, cupcake. And I'll see it dribble down your chin.”

Kyu almost shivered as she felt the heat between her thighs, replying with a smirk. “Oh, yeah? Don’t think you can pin me so easily, though… _champ."_

Reggie stared into Kyu's eyes, daring her to make a move. “Oh, I’m _definitely_ going to make you eat those words for a long, long time. I’m gonna give ya a story you can tell all your little fairy friends. You can't handle me.”

Too aroused and completely intent on dominating a dominating personality in Reggie, Kyu swallowed hard before rubbing Reggie’s cock.

“Such a cocky little dummy. But hey, man, I'm all about handling cocks and dummies. I love a good fuckin' challenge. And a good _fucking_ challenge." She giggled with desire before stealing a more heated kiss from Reggie's lips, casually playing with his tongue. "I like to see you try, _s_ _uperstar…_ ”

Suddenly, arms were wrapped around naked, slightly sweating bodies; lips were pressed up against each other; pillows and blankets were strewn all over the bedroom. And after all of their flirting and a round of dirty talk, Kyu and Reggie’s stares never left each other’s, the former watching the latter lay her down.

After sucking on his thumb, Kyu moaned, their combined lust for each other sustaining her. “Oh, fuck, Reggie. I missed your friend so much,” she whispered with a giggle, summoning a bottle of lube with her powers to help her rapid strokes. “Ooh. He’s hard for me, isn’t he?”

“He missed you bad, alright,” Reggie said in a breathy tone. He gave Kyu a tender kiss, his lips glittering with fairy dust while he smiled. “Kyu?”

Kyu sighed with a naughty smirk, trying not to fuck Reggie senseless. “Yeah, tiger?”

“Hold on to something. Because I'm gonna find out a love fairy's limits.” Wrapping a condom on, Reggie held Kyu’s hips, enjoying her stroking. He was ready to rock her world. “F.W.B?”

As Kyu felt Reggie holding her hips, she bit her lip, gripping the bed's sheets while he entered her. “I’m a big girl, Reggie. I can take what ya got.” She winked. “F.W.B.”

However, unbeknownst to the raunchy friends, something – or rather, someone else – followed Reggie to his home. Someone familiar…

With Chodei technology, a hidden Tikka remained silent and invisible just a few feet next to his bed. She stood still; arms and legs crossed and mouth agape, she watched the brazen acts before her. 

 _M'lorra._   _Wow._

As she watched Reggie setting a rhythmic pace and burying himself inside of Kyu, she was caught off guard by Kyu’s ravenous, swear-laden moans. If it weren’t for the dull greenish glow starting to form beside Reggie, quickly illuminating the room, Tikka would have been entranced.

 _Wait._ _Is that…It is! …A Puzzle Stone._

Suddenly, a sweaty and panting Kyu and Reggie paused, seeing the green glow. Kyu squinted her eyes, immediately recognizing the glow. “What the…Shit. Reggie! I-is that—”

Seizing her moment, Tikka materialized with a shark-toothed grin on her face, highlighting her focus. “Yup! And I’ll be taking that!”

Using a thin wire from her wrist gadget, she snatched the Puzzle Stone, watching a stunned Reggie and Kyu almost leap in the air. Now glimmering in her hand, Tikka observed the object – a jade-like jewel, discernable by a golden star carved into it.

Kyu gasped. “Aw, shit! She has the Flirtation Stone!”

 _'Flirtation Stone, eh?'_ Tikka grinned malevolently.“Hah! Thanks for the free Puzzle Stone…Chuckles." 

Suddenly, her body glowed, seeing a shocking sight: a naked and furious Reggie standing before her. His eyes were narrow and his stare sharp, unamused by the callous actions.

However, Tikka didn’t care about that.

Seeing a human’s naked body was one thing for her, but seeing Reggie’s was different. Though mature, she was a young woman and, judging from her reaction, it was her first time seeing any human – let alone Reggie – in that way. His physique was impressive, lithe and with more muscle than body fat. Sweat and even some interesting glitter lined his pectoral muscles as Tikka tried to avoid staring at Reggie's cock, trying to focus anywhere else.

But to no avail…

Caught off guard, Tikka was still and nearly speechless. She tried to snap out of it, opting instead to check out Reggie’s abs.  _M’lorra…frak me,_ she thought to herself. _C’mon, Ti. Reggie’s just a…dumb…frakkin’…human._

She suddenly heard M’rajj from her special communicator. "Tikka, do you have the Puzzle Stone?” he said in Cho’ga with a terse tone."…Tikka, report.”

Tikka stammered, seeing Reggie inch closer to her. She gulped, trying not to shiver as her body glowed some more. “I…I…”

“I’m only going to say this _slowly_ and only once, Tikka.” Reggie glared at her, stepping towards her. “Give me that fuckin' Stone…and tell me why you’re here _right now_ …or Celeste won’t have to worry about tonight.” Unable to hide his anger at Tikka breaking into his home, his real accent emerged once more. "Because I’m finna walk over there and dropkick your skinny little ass real quick.”

Tikka hesitated to speak, stunned she heard a different accent come out of Reggie. “What? Uh, I…”

Even though she was unwilling to divulge her growing interest, the glow around her body intensified. Regardless of Reggie’s threat, she stepped back, hearing M’rajj’s growing anxiety.

“Tikka! Report! Do you or do you not have the Stone?”

Tikka paused. “I…”

Reggie grew restless. “Tikka!”

_Silence._

He suddenly heard Tikka sigh heavily, the glow starting to fade. Snapping out of it, she held the stone with a wicked smile, pressing her fingers to her ear...

“I got it, _o’yo_.”

“Tikka, goddamnit! Wait!” Reggie shouted, lunging at her.

Kyu screamed. “Don’t let that bitch leave!”

Before Reggie could take Tikka down, she darted off to the side, watching Reggie collide with the nearby dresser. Raising her hand out to stop him, she chuckled.

“Hey, relax, ‘champ’. No need to get all hot and bothered to see me. What do you _chu’undas_ say? ‘Chill out,’ right?”

Suddenly, the Flirtation Stone activated, its aura emanating around it, sending a small but concentrated pulse out towards Reggie, slowing his movements. Picking up on it, Tikka flashed her shark-toothed smile once more.

“Better yet…stay like a good little _chu’unda._ Okay?”

Kyu tried to intervene before Tikka impassively fired off a bolt of flame at her. She watched the love fairy wince and moan in pain, falling off the bed. Seeing the event, it prompted an incapacitated Reggie to look at Tikka with wild eyes.

He couldn’t move a muscle.

He couldn’t even take a step towards her or Kyu.

He simply stayed in place. At that moment, both Reggie and Tikka knew the power of the Flirtation Stone and the rest of the Puzzle Stones in general. Reggie snarled, staring daggers at Tikka. “You little piece of—”

Tikka cut him off, walking closer to him. “Don’t follow me. I heard creeps like you get in trouble chasing young girls like me naked.”

Ever the curious Chodei, she started to scan Reggie’s body, looking back at him. But for a second, Reggie saw something different. Something else behind her smug demeanour and her malicious intentions. There was something that lied beneath those piercing eyes of hers, as red-hot as her skin, as fiery as her seeming animosity towards him. Reggie wasn’t sure what it was, though, but it made him hesitate as he tried connecting the dots.

_Is she…is she checking me…Nah._

His moment of indecision was all Tikka needed as she smirked, raising a middle finger his way. “I tried to warn you, Chuckles. Try to frakkin’ stop us now.”

As she changed to her human guise, Tikka dashed out of the bedroom and out of Reggie’s home. Still locked in the Flirtation Stone’s power, Reggie's eyes turned to Kyu while she pointed a finger at the dresser. “Reggie, Passion Stone!” she shouted.

Reggie nodded. “Gotcha!”

Closing his eyes, the bedroom dresser suddenly glowed with a pink light. Reggie’s eyes had the same glow as small, heart-shaped wisps of energy were in his irises. With his willpower bolstered by the Passion Stone, he broke free, grabbing a robe and giving chase, trying to capture Tikka.

* * *

Through hallways and over staircases, the two darted out of the door before Reggie stopped, hearing sounds he never wanted to hear. A trio of beeps.

Looking over the shoulder to see his compact car, its sleek, red exterior immediately turned to rubble with a loud explosion. The force of the blast caused Reggie to be blown halfway across his lawn, twirling as he coughed, seeing the flames cresting near his partially damaged house.

 _What the fuck?!_ He balled his fists, grabbing patches of grass in frustration. _Who did…?_

Reggie suddenly received his answer: a chuckle, preceded by a familiar voice, deep and malevolent. The voice of M’rajj.

“Shame. Must be an accident or some bad…karma, right?” Ever the imposing figure, M’rajj slowly stomped on Reggie’s hands, hearing Reggie groan in pain. “I don’t care. Your dump’s religious concepts are antiquated, at best.”

He shrugged with a cheeky smirk, as violent as it was malicious. With Tikka behind him watching him work, M’rajj made a sound, wagging his finger at Reggie.

“It’s all the same with your kind, isn’t it? You let your relationships cloud your judgment and you allow them to make you complacent in your short lives,” he said. “You’re not even close to ambitious. I mean…” M’rajj chuckled derisively. “Not for nothing, _chu’ungo,_ I, too, would be complacent if a creature like _you_ can even get someone to like you.”

“I’m not a _chu’ungo!”_ Reggie snarled. “And get your…fuckin’ foot off of me!”

“First of all, _iira’kacho_ , look in the frakkin’ mirror. You are.” M’rajj watched Reggie staring at him with sheer ire before he smiled wide. “Oh, I assume you finally figured out your pet name out, hm? Take it easy. You know, manners aren’t becoming of you either, you know that?” M’rajj turned to Tikka. “You’re probably right about the nickname. _o'ya_. No wonder he thinks himself a comedian. He isn’t a smart man.”

Tikka smirked at her brother before she watched him turn his attention back to Reggie. Her face was emotionless and seemingly expressionless, not really allowing Reggie to see what she’s really thinking about. As Reggie looked at her, she raised an eyebrow before M’rajj forced him to look at him.

“Hey. Eyes to yourself. I listened to your earlier proposal but it wasn’t a good one. So, _chu’ungo,_ how about a better one?" He gave Reggie's head a hard thump with his small tree trunk of a finger. "These are your options: give us the rest of your Stones _right now_ or your outdated vehicle won’t be the only thing submerged in flames.”

Kyu watched in horror as M’rajj tried to flatten a screaming Reggie’s hand under his boot. Ever the resourceful love fairy, she decided to act, using her invisibility and speed to head outside. Unbeknownst to the Zamall siblings, she turned Reggie’s hose on and sprayed M’rajj and Tikka with a rushing jet of ice-cold water, hearing them shout in pain.

“Fuck off, you glow-in-the-dark assholes!” Kyu shouted, watching her plan work.

The water discombobulated the pained smugglers before they heard sirens coming from afar. Together and drenched in water, M'rajj and Tikka turned to each other and nodded before the former made his escape, vanishing from sight. Before Tikka could follow suit, Reggie used what strength he had and leapt in the air, grabbing her leg.

He looked up at her, his stare burning with intensity. “I meant what I said," he uttered. "Show up at the PPV tonight and you’ll see. I warned you.”

Responding with a soft, smug chuckle, Tikka shook her head. She knelt down, taking Reggie by his hair and connecting noses with him. “We’ll see, Chuckles. I _can’t wait_ to embarrass you twice in the same day. It's like you humans always say: you're gonna be my bitch, too. Put a leash on Shortcake over there. And, uh, hold this.”

Stomping Reggie’s face in, Tikka followed M’rajj’s lead, disappearing from sight as she relished her victory…and Reggie's vengeful stare.

With the taste of iron and copper on his tongue, the smell of sulphur and scorched metal in his nostrils, and the thought of losing a Puzzle Stone in his mind, Reggie was incensed.

He was furious.

He was ready to double down.

Seeing a wingless Kyu trying to console him before the fire department arrived, Reggie turned to her. “Call Celeste. Tell her it’s an emergency. And tell her everything." He groaned, feeling his injuries. "Also…tell her…”

He paused as Kyu, with a deep frown, rubbed his chest. “Yeah, Reggie?”

Reggie stared at the cloudy sky, swallowing hard before he spoke. “Tell her that I hope she remembers our first chat…because I'm gonna find a way to let us both beat the fuckin’ shit out of the Zamalls tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Jon Moxley. 
> 
> I'm watching this to psyche myself up for writing Part II: https://twitter.com/AEWrestling/status/1132859918338236418
> 
> Enjoy. Now, if you need me, I'll be worrying about student loans, my crippling chequing account, and Kawhi Leonard leaving us in Toronto. :(


	12. Hidden Scene: Celeste Unchained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste wakes up from her day-sleep, only to find out one hell of a message that changes her whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight's WWE Extreme Rules. While you may be watching Extreme Rules, you might notice the main event for Extreme Rules.
> 
> _Hint hint. (winks)_
> 
> I had to shill one time. It's just too perfect, it's effectively a spoiler.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this drabble of a hidden scene, lovelies.

Celeste woke up from her day-sleep in an uneventful way.   
  
Muttering incoherent words in Neo-Dricidian, she brushed silver strands of hair away before she checked the phone. Without a word, her eyes widened.  
  
Her breath hitched within her throat.   
  
Her worst fear was realized.  
  
Celeste immediately summoned holographic screens, viewing the terrible details: Reggie's assault, the destruction near his home, and the following ten messages from his peculiar pink-haired friend.  
  
Luckily for Reggie and Kyu, she knew what happened...and judging from her call with Kyu, Celeste's first words were short but sweet.  
  
"Do not worry, friend. Revenge will be ours."

**Author's Note:**

> Stay Golden. And, of course, my lovelies...
> 
> Later days. - Thicket


End file.
